


Fangan Ronpa: College Killing Semester

by SilverRockets



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Disturbing Themes, Fan Adventure, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Murder Mystery, Non-Binary Main Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRockets/pseuds/SilverRockets
Summary: Alex Santangel has worked harder than anyone else to be able to attend Marble Hills, an academy where only the most talented of students bloom. It is the college of dreams, an institution prestigious enough to rival the famous Hope's Peak. As such, the last thing Alex expected was for the academy to be taken over, and its students forced to participate in a sadistic Killing Game.





	1. Prologue: A Blooming College Life - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717) by [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe). 



> This story is written in script. Bolded text is the protagonist's inner thoughts, and everything else is dialogue. Text in brackets is actions.

**When consciousness came back to me it did so slowly, like waking up from a pleasant dream I wasn’t ready to leave yet. At least a minute must’ve passed before my mind fully awoke.**

**The first thing I felt was something solid and cold under my cheek, followed by a dull pain on my back and a strange soreness on my butt.**

**_Ugh, did I fall asleep on the computer desk again?_ **

**I grunted and slowly raised my head. What I had mistaken for a desk was actually a long, wooden table like the ones they used at schools. In fact… looking more closely, that’s exactly what it was.**

**The room I was in was dark, the only light coming from a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. The place looked like a classroom of some sort; all around me were identical rows of tables and chairs going down toward an empty space with only a desk in it. At the opposite wall was a huge whiteboard with nothing written on it.**

**I couldn’t help but let out a sound halfway between a growl and a groan. Where was I? I’d graduated high school already, hadn’t I…?**

???: Look, that one woke up.

**I jumped at the sudden sound. It was a young man’s voice, smooth and rich as honey.**

???: I can see that.

**As I rose to my feet I almost tumbled face-first into the edge of the table. Still supremely confused and with my vision quite blurry, I looked up to the source of those voices.**

**There were two people a couple rows up, a boy and a girl which looked around my age. The one who’d spoken first was a lean and handsome dark skinned man, wearing a purple vest and bow over a short-sleeved black shirt. His smile was subtle but natural, and the carefree and confident way in which he carried himself could only mean one thing.**

**_This guy’s_ _loaded_ , I thought.**

**The girl was harder to read. She was taller than all of us, broad shouldered and wearing a white and purple sailor school uniform. Her hair was carefully tied into a ponytail and her eyebrows seemed glued together. Her gaze was set everywhere except on us.**

Boy: [raises hand, palm up] Are you feeling all right? Took your time waking up, huh? Don’t know how you did it, those chairs are super uncomfortable, I can barely feel my butt right now

**I stared at them for what must’ve been at least half a minute. After so much consideration, I opened my mouth and voiced what I thought of the situation:**

Alex: …Huh?

Girl: [whispers to herself] Not very quick on the uptake, this one. [looks down] If you have any questions, direct them at him. I’ve already done my fair share of explaining for the day.

**I didn’t know whether to be offended or confused at her response, so I chose a mix of both. I looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow, at which he shrugged.**

Boy: [smiles in a relaxed way] Don’t listen to her. She’s just grumpy because her beauty sleep didn’t go as planned.

**The animosity exuding from her eyes felt almost palpable after he said that. I decided to speak before a fight broke out.**

Alex: [places hand against forehead] I… where am I?

Boy: Now that’s a long story It all began when your parents met each other in…

**I heard the girl sigh. She placed a hand on his shoulder and interrupted him:**

Girl: We all woke up in this classroom without knowing where we were or how we got here. [bites thumb] We remember everything else about ourselves though, which I find stranger than the alternative. If my guess is correct, we’re currently inside one of the many facilities which make up Marble Hills Academy. You can see its emblem pasted onto the corner of that whiteboard down there.

**Her explanation was followed by a deafening silence, which permeated the entire room and seemed to make the air heavy and cold around us. I felt my eyes going wide. A thousand images flashed in front of my eyes in a moment alone:**

**Marble Hills Academy and Research Facility for Gifted Young Adults. The name sprouted into my mind, sending a shock throughout my entire body as my memories came back to me. I remembered the months of sleepless work I had to suffer just to stand a chance, I remembered my mother’s face when she heard I’d been accepted to such a prestigious college, I remembered our tears as we hugged each other and laughed.**

**I remembered the feeling of my heart ready to burst from happiness. Marble Hills… the very name was burned into my skull, firmly attached to a feeling of boundless pride. I found myself not knowing exactly how to feel; if we really were inside Marble Hills… shouldn’t I be happier? But then, how had I gotten here? Why couldn’t I remember anything else?**

**I squinted and let out a small growl of pain, grabbing my head with both hands. Something felt wrong, like a very important piece of me was missing. But what…?**

Boy: Well, I guess that’s that. As expected from an Ultimate student, your explanations are very concise and to the point. Though I thought you didn’t want to talk anymore?

Girl: [arms crossed] Better than listening to you.

Boy: Jeez, lady. [holds nape with both hands] Who needs enemies with classmates like this, am I right?

**I blinked a few times and looked up.**

Alex: [narrows eyes] C-classmates? Then… you two are also Ultimates? And… if this really is Marble Hills…

Boy: I’m guessing you were also assigned to class forty-eight? Then yes, that means we’re classmates. I’d say introductions are in order; wouldn’t wanna start calling you Star Boy from your appearance alone.

**I unconsciously put my hand against the tattoo on my left cheek, feeling heat rise to my face. If what they were saying was true, then maybe all this was part of the academy’s entrance exam? Then there was no reason to worry, right? All of this… all of this had to be normal. I swallowed and forced myself to smile, then looked up at my classmates.**

Alex: Y-yeah. My name is Alex Santangel, and I’m a transfer student from Argentina. I’m the Ultimate Puzzle Solver, or at least that’s what they chose me for. [rubs cheek, embarassed] Also… uh, I go by _they_ , if you don’t… if it’s okay, you know…

 

**_Off to a smashing start_ , I heard a voice say inside my head. _Maybe you should stutter more, that ought to make them think you’re not a loser._**

**Despite my shaky introduction, the boy didn’t seem bothered and instead stared at me with an interest I found… rather uncomfortable. It was as if he was looking at me through X-rays.**

Boy: [strokes chin, smiling] Ultimate Puzzle Solver, huh? How… interesting.

Girl: What’s that even good for?

**It’s not like I hadn’t been asked that a million times, but it still stung a bit coming from one of my classmates. I was used to being made fun of because of my talent, so I decided to let it slide. Besides, she didn’t sound angry or hostile; simply curious.**

**I stood up to my full height –which wasn’t much, to be honest– and puffed up my chest as I replied:**

Alex: [smug expression] Ever heard of Archimedes? Alan Turing? Sam Loyd? Puzzle solving has always been a skill which precedes greatness. Why, some of the greatest geniuses in history have dabbled greatly in p–

Girl: [raises hand, annoyed expression] Alright, I get it. I don’t care _that_ much.

Alex: …You asked, though.

Boy: [pressing hand against mouth] [giggling] Well… I think it’s a nice talent.

Darius: [folds arms, smiling] All right, I guess it’s my turn. Name’s Darius Polk, and as for my talent… I’m the Ultimate Polo Player. Sucks, I know, but what are you gonna do.

 

**I narrowed my eyes. These things had never been my forte but even I knew polo was famous for being a rich person kinda sport, much like golf. Still, if Darius was good enough to gain the title of Ultimate then at least his skills hadn’t been bought with money.**

Alex: Polo… so like, with the horses and the hammers? That’s… pretty cool.

Darius: [shrugs] You can say boring, it’s fine. I’m not much a fan of it either. [sighs, looking to the side] My parents made me play though, and I guess I eventually got good at it.

**Kind of an understatement.**

Darius: [hands in pockets] So, gonna introduce yourself? Or do you want me to give you a cute nickname we can call you by?

Raicho: [darkened expression] Don’t. Just… call me Raicho. Raicho Sanda. I don’t feel like telling you my talent, so don’t ask.

 

**Woman of few words, huh. I couldn’t say I entirely disliked that part of her; at least apathy and annoyance felt more real than whatever was going on with Darius. I liked him, but I had the strange feeling at least part of his personality was an act.**

**Probably just being paranoid, though. This situation _is_ pretty weird.**

Darius: [strokes chin] Raicho… the thunder bird. That’s a pretty unique name.

Raicho: [surprised expression] Oh. So you know Japanese. [looks down, pouting] You’ve got me at a disadvantage. I have no knowledge of what your name means.

Darius: You’re making it sound like this is a competition or something.

Raicho: Hmph.

**The way they treated each other reminded me of some siblings I’d met, though I was sure if I ever said that out loud Raicho would find the most gruesome possible way to murder me. As it was, I decided to change the subject to a more pressing concern.**

Alex: [smiling] Well, it’s really nice to meet both of you. But… why is it just us here? Are we waiting for more people to come to class?

**Darius walked toward the edge of one of the tables and sat down on it, crossing his arms. As he spoke his expression turned thoughtful, a strange shadow falling over his face.**

Darius: Truth is, we can’t really leave. Door’s locked.

**I turned around slowly, feeling a clump form in my stomach. The door at the other side of the room looked entirely made of metal, its lock covered by some sort of electronic device. Next to the doorknob blinked a small, red light.**

Alex: [wide eyes] H-huh? W-why is it locked? Are we trapped here?

Darius: [raising both hands] Now now, try not to panic. I’m sure there’s an explanation for…

Raicho: [darkened expression] We’ve probably been kidnapped.

**I tried to say something, to laugh off what Raicho had said and call her dumb for thinking it, but my voice had vanished completely.**

Darius: [furrows brow] Come on, now. Do you wanna make them feel like shit? We don’t know what’s going on and being negative isn’t gonna fix anything.

Raicho: I’m just voicing my thoughts, you’re free to not believe me. [thoughtful expression] Why else would we forcefully be put to sleep, though? They probably used some sort of anesthetic on us.

**I closed my eyes for a moment and tried my best calm down, to push my anxiety as far down as possible. Darius was right; freaking out wouldn’t help the situation, no matter how dire it was. Just like a puzzle, we needed to gather all the pieces of information we had on us and put them together into a recognizable image.**

**That thought helped ease my anxiety a bit, and as soon as I was able I tried out one of the many mental exercises I’d come up with for puzzle solving. Soon my mind was as clear as a shallow lake, and my breathing had returned to normal.**

Alex: [bites thumb, looking to the side] Why do you think that? Jumping straight to that conclusion… you must have some sort of proof.

**For the first time since we’ve met, the shadow of a smile appeared on Raicho’s face.**

Raicho: Well, I was the first to wake up. Then it was Darius, not long after. Then you, after almost twenty minutes. And _he_ is still asleep…

**I tilted my head to the side, confused. What did she mean by _he_? There wasn’t anyone else in the r–**

**As I thought that, I heard a snore behind me and turned around so fast my neck clicked. Indeed there was another boy in the room, eyes closed and head of blonde hair resting on top of his arms. He wore an orange, sleeveless jacket on top of a black shirt. An expensive looking camera was tied around his neck.**

Alex: [eyes wide] S-shit, I didn’t even notice him! Is he… a kid? He doesn’t look like a college student at all.

Raicho: [sighs] Yes, anyway. Looking at the order in which we all woke up, why do you think I suggested anesthetics? [tiny smile] You’re the Ultimate Puzzle Solver, aren’t you? It should be easy to figure it out for someone like you.

**I puffed up my cheeks, hands curling into fists. _You think you’re so cool, don’t you? Well just look at a professional in action!_**

**The world blurred around me as I concentrated on the evidence. Considering what Raicho had said, and taking into account the order in which we all woke up…**

Alex: I see… so it’s because of size. The smaller a person is, the longer the anesthetics would last on them. That’s why you woke up first and that boy is still asleep, right?

Raicho: [surprised expression] Indeed, that is my theory.

**As far as theories went, it was a good one. However it carried the unfortunate truth that we probably had been kidnapped, a thought I really didn’t want to entertain unless I had absolutely no choice but to. I felt the calm in my mind start to waver as that gnawing anxiety came back.**

Alex: W-why would someone do that? Why us?

Darius: [shaking head] I’m telling you, you’re both being too negative. [taps the side of his forehead, smiling] You’re Ultimates, aren’t you? You should expect the unexpected, you should relish in it! Are you really gonna freak out over something like this?

Alex: [fiddles with the fabric of his shirt] But… what if we really were kidnapped? If that’s the case…

Darius: You’re being too paranoid; don’t listen to miss ultimate conspiracy theorist over there. You’ve read stuff about Marble Hills, haven’t you? All the students talk about how weird the academy is and how quirky their teaching methods are; because that’s how genius is! [smiling kindly] This could very well be the entrance exam, or the welcome ceremony. Maybe this is how they do things around here, you know? It’s pointless to worry about it.

**Despite my previous distrusting of Darius, the way he spoke and conducted himself was calming and exactly what I needed at the moment. I could feel my worry grow smaller with every word he spoke, and before he finished his speech I found myself slowly nodding.**

**Marble Hills… was this really part of the academy’s plan? I’d heard they were rather loose when it came to teaching methods, but this was a bit much. Still, if it was simply a novel way to introduce us to our college life…**

**_Virgencita, I really hope so._ **

Alex: I… guess that makes sense [looks up at Darius, smiling] Let’s try to think positively for now, at least until something goes wrong.

Darius: [thumbs up] That’s the spirit, kiddo.

Raicho: [looks down, pouting] Do whatever you want. Time will prove one of us right eventually.

**With all that said, we were left without much else to discuss. I considered bringing up a few topics of conversation but figured that the atmosphere wasn’t the right one for it. Yeah, nothing like discussing what kind of music or movies you like in what could very well be a hostage situation.**

**After some deliberating, my gaze set on that sleeping boy again, and a question sprouted from my mouth before I realized:**

Alex. I wonder… is he really a college student like us?

Raicho: He’s nineteen years old. His name is Oliver Bright and he’s the Ultimate Cryptid Hunter.

**We stared at her in silence for what felt like far longer than a few seconds.**

Alex: [surprised expression] How… do you know that?

Raicho: I riffled through his pockets while he was asleep, and found his ID. I did the same for all of you.

Alex: [eyes wide] You did _what_!?

Darius: [folds arms, smiling] I actually caught her in the act when I woke up. Thought she was laying hands on me for a completely different reason.

**He winked, and the sheer disgust and disdain in Raicho’s expression could’ve probably killed if Darius weren’t immune to it.**

Raicho: In any case, he was the only one with an ID still in his person. [looks up at Alex] As for you, I took a couple mint candies from your right pocket. I hope you don’t mind.

Alex: [shocked expression] Wh– of course I do! [throws hands up in the air] Who do you think you are to steal other people’s cand–

**Before I could finish my –completely justified– rant about candy theft, an electronic beeping sound boomed all around the room. Then, a computerized voice spoke:**

_???: To all students, please gather in the Main Hall. The welcome ceremony will begin soon and we need all sixteen of you to be present for it._

**We heard another blip behind us, and when I turned around I saw the red light next to the door blink out, replaced soon after by a green one.**

_???: All classroom doors have been unlocked. Please proceed to the Main Hall without dawdling too much._

**We stood still for a while, not knowing how to react. Raicho was the first to move; she unfolded her arms and started walking down the classroom with determination written all over her face.**

Raicho: Let’s go. We shouldn’t be late.

Darius: [frowns] Hey, hold on. We can’t just leave Oliver here.

Raicho: You can carry him on your back, can’t you? [tiny smile] Ultimate Polo Player and all that, don’t tell me you can’t even carry someone his size?

Darius: [annoyed expression] Wh– why can’t you carry him!? You’re bigger than me!

Raicho: [disinterested look] Yeah, but I don’t want to.

**That’s as far as the discussion went. Grumbling and cursing under his breath, Darius grabbed Oliver’s unconscious body and carried him like a backpack as we made our way toward the door. It opened without a hitch, and with a heavy knot on my stomach I walked through and headed toward the unknown.**

 

* * *

 

 

**The hallway we walked into was maybe wide enough for two people, and that didn’t include those who had another person hanging from their back.**

**As Raicho and Darius carefully skittered their way out, I took some time to look around. At my left the hallway continued for about sixty feet before it ended, and I could see three similar doors to the ones we’d come out of. Other classrooms, maybe? It was rather dark and my vision was still somewhat blurry, so I wasn’t sure.**

Raicho: There’s a map here.

**At our right the hallway widened slightly, and stuck to one of the walls was a large, framed piece of paper detailing the layout of the floor we were in. Raicho was the first to approach it.**

Raicho: [arms crossed, furrowed brow] It seems we’re on the left wing of the first floor, where some of the classrooms are located. That over there must be the bookstore.

**Without looking she pointed at a pair of tall glass doors further left into the hallway, which were tied together with chains.**

Raicho: If we want to reach the Main Hall we have to turn left there and then head right.

Darius: Nice one, miss ultimate cartographer. [uncomfortable expression] Can we get a move on? This kid’s heavier than he looks.

**Before we headed off I took one last look at the map, my gaze flying through it as if it were a puzzle. All the other commodities in the floor we were in seemed… a bit too normal for Marble Hills, if that made sense. Dining hall, gymnasium, rec room, garden, but no sign of anything that would betray the building as being the most prestigious academy in all of America. Maybe the other floors were different?**

**I wasn’t able to finish the thought. Steps echoed behind me, followed by a voice so potent I couldn’t help but unconsciously shrink at the sound of it:**

???: What the hell do you think you’re doing!?

**We turned around in unison, and what I saw made me reconsider whether I was dreaming or not. The girl stomping her feet toward us was wearing the strangest outfit I’d ever seen: most of her body was draped in a thick purple cloak which was held with a silver broach above her shoulder. Under it I caught the glimpse of what looked like leather armor and boots. Her ginger hair was shaved on one side and long on the other one, falling stylishly to the side of her hawk-like face. Both her eyes and the five jewels sticking out of her golden tiara were a deep emerald, and I could’ve sworn her ears looked incredibly long and pointy like those of an elf.**

**All those things were surprising, yes, but nothing managed to terrify me as much as what I saw hanging from her back. As she stopped in front of us –a righteous fury burning in her eyes– I couldn’t help but yell:**

Alex: I-is that a fucking sword!?

**Raicho and Darius looked similarly stunned as we all stared at the weapon on her back. The girl frowned, looking back and to the side, and without warning closed her fingers around the handle of the sword.**

???: A sword, you say? To insult my weapon like that, you must be either too brave or too stupid. If you value your life…

???: Fuck’s sake, lady!

**Another voice came from the hallway in front of us, and a man followed soon after. The contrast couldn’t have been more noticeable; he looked like the most normal guy in the universe, slim and pale with a three o’clock shadow on his face. He wore a simple blue shirt with a black tie and cap over his head.**

**He sighed as he walked toward us, hunched and hands hidden in his pockets. He was the most tired-looking person I’d seen in my life.**

???: [slouched shoulders] You gotta be stirring my hotpot. Calm down, lady, you can’t whip that sword out at everyone you meet.

???: [raises chin indignantly] How can I not react this way!? [punches her own chest] Do you not see what I see? These… bandits have kidnapped my companion!

**As she said that she pointed at the unconscious boy hanging from Darius’ back. There was a moment of confusion, and then realization dawned on all three of us.**

Raicho: You’ve got the wrong idea. We didn’t kidnap him, we just…

**She couldn’t finish speaking as the girl threw her hand forward, palm facing us and cloak cutting through the air behind her.**

???: Trying to trick me, are you? How foolish… [smiles wickedly] Know that I’ve faced against the most powerful and sneakiest of _Mazoku_ , and not once did they ever managed to fool me! Why, your insolence deserves the proper retribution…

Darius: [takes a step back, terrified expression] N-now, hold on! We’re not…

Alex: Please calm down! [puts hand between them] I promise, we didn’t do anything to him! We were all in the same classroom when the announcement happened, but he hasn’t woken up yet!

**I felt all gazes on me. My shoulders began to shake under their weight, but I did my best to stay still and not run from the terrifying woman in front of me. She narrowed her eyes, as if studying me, and after what felt like an entire minute she lowered her shoulders and moved her fingers away from the handle of her sword.**

Darius: [whispering] Oh thank god.

**The girl crossed her arms under her chest, still staring at me. I could imagine the cogs inside her brain turning and turning.**

???: I see… maybe I was too fast to judge you. [thoughtful expression] However, your calming voice has tamed the raging hellbeast inside of me. If what you’re saying is true…

Raicho: It is. [looks to the side, annoyed] We just saw him still unconscious and decided to take him with us to the Main Hall. Don’t go flying off the handle for no reason, you maniac

???: [nods] I apologize; it seems both Oliver and I have caused you trouble. [grins widely] Even then, you decided to take him with you instead of leaving him behind! I can’t thank you enough… please, consider me forever at your service from now on.

**_She certainly changes moods quickly_ _enough_ , I couldn’t help but think. At least she wasn’t threatening to turn us into human kebabs with her sword anymore.**

???: [shakes his head] Lady, think you might wanna introduce yourself before swearing loyalty to them? Not that I care, but…

???: Oh! Right you are, my friend! [grins, showing teeth] You three are also students, right? If we’re gonna be classmates then of course we should get to know each other better!

**I exchanged a look with Darius and Raicho, both of whom seemed just as confused as I was. At least there was that.**

Raicho: Before that, I wanna ask you... why do you have a sword?

???: Alright, I’ll introduce myself first!

Raicho: [annoyed expression] Hey, don’t ignore me.

Reena: [punches her chest] Where monsters rampage, I’m there to take them down! Where treasure glitters, I’m there to claim it! Where an enemy rises to face me… victory will be mine! [grabs handle of her sword] You may call me Voidmaster Reena! Famous swordswoman, sorcerer and known all throughout the world as the Ultimate Roleplayer! Nice to meet you all!

 

**It took a second, but after her introduction the pieces started to fall together in my mind. Ultimate Roleplayer… that must’ve been why she was dressed that way and acted in such an outlandish way. The sword and elf ears must’ve been part of her costume as well. Knowing that, I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.**

**_At least she’s not a murderer_ , I thought. _Just really, really dedicated._**

**Unfortunately, Raicho wasn’t as quick on the uptake as I was.**

Raicho: [eyes narrowed] R…roleplayer? What is that? And that the hell kind of name is Voidmaster Reena? Are you a cosplayer or something?

Reena: [points at Raicho, smiling] Ha! You got some nerve to compare me to those impostors! [points at herself] Cosplayers merely dress as their characters; I become them! Embody them in both flesh and spirit!

**Now that I had some time to look her over –without the fear of being chopped into tiny pieces– I thought I maybe recognized her outfit from some anime I used to watch when younger. Couldn’t quite put my finger on it, though.**

Raicho: I get it, you don’t have to yell. [looks to the side and frowns] You’re all too loud.

???: Yeah, tell me about it.

**The tired looking man behind Reena sighed, and as he took a couple steps forward I noticed the huge bags under his eyes. Just looking at him made me sleepy.**

Noah: By the way, I’m Noah Widrich. [waves unenthusiastically] They call me the Ultimate Security Guard. If you ever need something guarded for eight hours a day, give me a call. I might not have a gun but I’ve got a flashback throw that’ll give those thiefs a nasty fucking concussion.

 

**We introduced ourselves as well, though I could tell Raicho was less than enthusiastic about the prospect. As we talked, a part of me wondered just how I felt about these people. I mean, they were going to be my classmates no matter what, but I’d never expect them to be so… unique, to put it lightly.**

**_I gues it’s better than if they were boring_ , I smiled to myself.**

Raicho: If you’re all finished making friends, we should probably get going. As many questions as your… existence raises, I would prefer not being the last person to arrive at the hall.

**It surprised me how… not offended everyone was at her comment, me included. It seemed that in the few minutes we’d known each other we’d already gotten accostumed to Raicho’s sour personality.**

Reena: Well said! [grins widely] You, Darius! Hand Oliver to me, will you? I’ll happily carry him until the sleepy son of a Mazoku wakes up!

Darius: [sighs in relief] Ugh… thanks, my back was starting to kill me.

**As the blonde boy exchanged backs to ride on, I heard Noah speak behind us:**

Noah: Oh right, I forgot to mention. There’s two other people in the classroom we came out of [points to door at the end of the hallway] We left them back there because they were arguing about… I dunno, I wasn’t really paying attention. Lots of screaming, though.

Reena: [nods] A raging battle to be sure! We didn’t want to interfere, but it’d be a shame if they missed the ceremony due to something like that.

**Raicho pinched the bridge of her nose, as if the mere mention of another commotion gave her a headache.**

Raicho: I understand [turns toward Alex] You, go get them. We’ll go on ahead.

Alex: I… wh–why do I have to go!?

Raicho: [looks at Darius, then at Alex] The both of you have been dependable sidekicks so far. You wouldn’t want to ruin that image, would you?

**I was about to protest, but then I saw her expression change. The smile she shone at me was geniune, I could tell just from looking at it.**

Raicho: Keep it up and I might begin to tolerate your presence.

**I threw one hand up and tried to speak, but no words came out. Feeling my cheeks turn red, I looked down and tried to ignore the fact that all eyes were set on me.**

Alex: …Fine, whatever.

 

* * *

 

 

**After all the things which had happened today –being threatened with a sword not being the weirdest one, somehow–, I had the vain expectation that whatever I saw inside the classroom wouldn’t surprise me too much. Guess that’s why I wasn’t the Ultimate Hope, whatever the hell that’d mean.**

**It wasn’t too bad at first. Sure, there was this one guy flailing around and shrieking like he was being chased down by an angry swarm of bees. Sure, the woman standing next to him with a worried expression had the entirety of her skin painted grey and wore the second strangest outfit I’d seen yet. Still, I managed not to panic too badly until I saw _it_.**

???: Ghah! Get it away from me!

???: P-please calm down, friend! I assure you she is not dangerous in the slightest!

**As I narrowed my eyes wondering who _she_ was, I saw something slither up the guy’s shirt toward his shoulder. It was almost as thick as my arm, grey-ish brown in color and with a head as big as my fist, two horn-like protrusions coming out the sides of its head. **

**My body froze, and I felt my stomach turn. As the snake continued to slither all over his body, I finally saw its tail; it was spiked and ended in a bulb-like shape, making it look like there was a spider attached to the end of it.**

Alex: W-wha! S-snake!

**As inane as my statement was, it did work in making both people turn to look at me.**

???: Oh _Ereshkigal_ , not again.

**The grey lady took advantage of the fact his classmate had stopped moving and grabbed the snake from his body with a fluid motion, draping the creature around her as if it were a scarf. Relief was clear in both their faces as they took a step away from each other.**

???: T-thank god. [leans against the wall, sighing in relief] I… I thought I was a goner!

Alex: Are you okay!? What’s going on here? Why is there a snake!?

???: [clutches chest] Hell if I know, man. We all woke up here and before I could even introduce myself that monster jumped at me! [glares at grey lady] Do you wanna kill me or something!?

**The woman took her time before speaking. She stood tall and elegant, her lips pursed in such a way she reminded me of my mother. She held the terrifying snake with one hand, patting its head softly with the other.**

???: Believe me my friend, you were not the one in danger in this situation. [stern expression]  Ki is not venomous, nor does she have any desire to hurt any human being. She simply wished to play. You should not judge others by their appearances.

**I exchanged looks with the young man, and I could see in his face that he was as confused as I was. Something about the way she spoke… even if her words weren’t directed at me it made me feel like a kid who’d been caught doing something I wasn’t supposed to. I felt the strange urge to apologize.**

???: Well… could’ve fooled me! [scratches cheek, looking to the side] Jeez… I’m a sensitive guy, all right? I could’ve had a heart attack from panic.

**He had a thick, growly accent I somewhat recognized from the few times I’d traveled south of the country. His appearance was rather humble and simplistic, at least compared to the rest of our classmates; he wore a simple white shirt with a blue tee underneath. His hair was short and spiked up, the same color as his deep, blue eyes.**

???: [rubs back of his neck] Guess… I kinda overreacted. Where I’m from, snakes are pretty darn dangerous. ‘S probably why I freaked out so much.

???: [nods] I understand. I apologize as well for not properly controlling my friend. [scratches snake’s head playfully] She must’ve sensed my nervousness at the unusual situation we found ourselves in, and tried to cheer me up by playing with you. I promise it will not happen again, unless you wish it to.

**_What the hell am I watching?_ I couldn’t help but think. I hadn’t done a single thing since entering the classroom, except stare slack-jawed at the strange events unfolding before me. **

???: [turns toward Alex, smiling] Hey pal, sorry for making you see that. I don’t usually freak out like that.

Alex: It’s… okay. I just… swung by to see what was going on. Because of the announcement and all that.

???: [eyes wide] Shit, that’s right! [leaps forward] I gotta go. I’d stay longer but I really don’t wanna be the last guy, just like in high school.

**Without another word he sprinted past me and exited the classroom, yelling toward us as he ran.**

Markus: Oh by the way, the name’s Markus; Ultimate Farmer! Remember that!

 

**I was left alone with the woman wielding a terrifying snake as a scarf, her striking, golden eyes set on me.**

???: Curious classmates we have, don’t you think? [smiles courteously] To change moods so quickly… that boy sure is odd.

**_Yeah, you’re one to talk._ **

**I felt bad as soon as I thought that. As scary as she looked she hadn’t done anything to me, and it was true that judging others by appearances was one of the behaviors I hated the most in people. Being afraid of her wouldn’t be fair; I needed to give her a chance.**

Alex: Y-yeah, you should see the others, they’re even weirder. Also… it’s nice to meet you, uh…

Anu: My name is Anu Ishtar. [bows respectfully] I’m sure you’ve already noticed, but I am the Ultimate Snake Charmer. Ki here is my good friend and companion. Both of us are delighted to meet a new friend such as yourself.

 

**Despite the complete calmness in her posture and voice, I noticed her cheeks turning slightly redder and her lips shaking slightly. Her introduction seemed rehearsed as well, the ‘ _friend’_ sounding kind of improvised. **

**_She looks really nervous,_ I noticed _. Maybe she’s not used to meeting new people?_**

**I introduced myself in kind, and as I did so I noticed something different in the atmosphere around us. It felt… lighter, less oppressive. Maybe I hadn’t realized before due to all the confusion and panic, but all the rest had reacted differently to me talking to them. It had been faint and momentary for the most part. A raised eyebrow, a stiffening of their shoulders, a puzzled look. And maybe, just maybe, a bit of judging.**

**Being used to it in much larger amounts, maybe part of me had decided to intentionally ignore it. Maybe I was imagining the difference with Anu here too, though that possibility died as soon as she spoke again:**

Anu: Alex… what a lovely name. [concerned expression] Um… forgive me for such a presumptuous question, but would I be right to assume that you prefer to go by _they_?

**To say she caught me off guard would’ve been putting it lightly. Out of all the people to have gotten it right, the girl who dressed like an anime villainess was the last one I expected.**

Alex: Y-yeah… I do, actually.  I think you’re the first person to notice right away.

Anu: [smiles to herself, petting snake] I have been told I’m good at noticing these things. Now, would it be all right for me to accompany you to the Main Hall? I’d feel bad if we were late because of me.

Alex: S-sure. Lead the way.

**We exited the classroom together and made our way through the cramped hallway. I tried to judge how close should I stand to Anu as we walked, worried both about her personal space and about insulting her by acting afraid of her pet. Judging by what she’d said the species wasn’t venomous or aggressive, but fear wasn’t something which could be tamed by logic so easily. Still, I did my best not to show how terrified I was of Ki.**

**Unfortunately, it seemed I wasn’t great at it.**

Anu: It’s okay, you don’t have to force yourself to stand close to us. [drops shoulders] The simple fact that you’re trying not to be scared of us speaks volumes of your open mindedness. I really appreciate it.

**She probably meant that to be reassuring, but it only made me feel worse. I rubbed the back of my neck, cheeks tinted red, and tried to stammer a response:**

Alex: You shouldn’t  have to settle for that. You said Ki isn’t dangerous, and I believe you. I shouldn’t be acting so afraid of her.

Anu: [smiles, eyes closed] …Thank you, Alex. You are very kind.

**We didn’t say much more as we finally arrived at the short path leading toward the hall. I could hear a cacophony of voices at the other side, my heart starting to beat faster and sweat forming on the back of my neck the closer we got. I gulped, and Anu must’ve noticed my nervousness because she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.**

Anu: Now now, I’m sure our classmates will be delightful to meet. Let us greet them with a smile, my sweet _Asushunamir_.

**I had no idea what that last word meant, but coming from Anu it sounded like the sweetest thing anyone could be called. I took a moment to breathe in deeply, raised my chin high and returned the smile as we entered the hall together.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Weirdly enough, I kind of expected everyone to turn and look at us as soon as we entered the hall. I’d seen the scene a million times in movies, after all. However, it seemed the fourteen people in the middle of the room had more worrying concerns than us at the moment.**

**The Main Hall was about the size of a small football stadium ( _soccer_ , my mind tried to correct me. I told it to go fuck itself.), built in the shape of an octagon. There were stairs leading toward a small depression in the middle, and all around I saw some of the floor’s facilities I’d read about on the map. The dining hall and the canteen (both quite spacious) seemed to be locked, as was every other door. I noticed at least five hallways leading toward different parts of the building, one of them ending at a door with a window which let in a bit of what I thought was sunlight. The garden, maybe?**

**The rest of our classmates didn’t seem bothered by that. I noticed the other six people I’d already met in the crowd, along with eight new faces all attached to cool-looking people who’d I’d love to introduce myself to if I weren’t such a coward.**

Markus: Hey, Alex! Over here!

**Markus’ voice rang from the edge of the group, turning a couple heads his way. He waved at us with a carefree smile, one hand in the pocket of his jeans. Next to him stood Darius, who seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Reena, a boy I hadn’t met yet and a now awake Oliver. All five of them looked at us as we approached.**

Alex: H-hey. How’s it going? Is everyone here?

???: Yeah, I think it’s just the sixteen of us. [raises a hand and waves] Oh, I’m Rick by the way. Or more specifically Richard Ricochet, the Ultimate Let’s-player. Nice to meet you.

 

**I introduced myself in kind. The guy seemed pretty nice at earnest, though I never expected a talent like his to be eligible for Marble Hills. Still, it would’ve been rude to mention it, so I kept it to myself.**

Alex: Sorry for being so late, by the way. Looks like we’re the last ones here.

Darius: It’s all good; nothing’s happened yet. [turns to Anu and smiles] Additionally, it’s a pleasure to meet you, my lady.

**He bowed to Anu in a way which made it difficult to guess whether he was being facetious or not. The tall woman simply smiled and bowed back, her lips stretched thin.**

Reena: [grins widely] Finally got that hellbeast under control, I see. Good! If my classmates are this powerful then that means I can certainly count on them!

**Before I could reply to her nonsense, Oliver pushed her slightly to the side and spoke, eyes sparkling with excitement.**

Oliver: [looks up, starry eyed] Alex, right!? It’s so nice to meet you! I know you were already told my name and talent, but still!

 

Oliver: [places hands on Alex’ shoulders] Thanks for bringing me with you while I was asleep, by the way! Wanna marry me!?

Alex: W-what!? M-marry!?

Oliver: [sticks tongue out] Just kidding! To earn the right to marry the Ultimate Cryptid Hunter you’ll need to rescue me at least three times. Still, I like to ask people that.

Darius: [sighs] Yeah, did the same for us. Except Raicho, ‘cause I think even he can tell it’d be a bad idea.

**I looked around, trying to find here. There she was, as far away from us as possible while still technically being inside the group. As usual, she looked at everything except the people around her.**

Alex: [smiling nervously] I can see that going badly, yeah. Still, you shouldn’t be asking people that out of the bl–

???: Hey! Can everyone shut up for a damn second!?

**All chatter ceased as the fifteen of us turned toward that voice. She was on the edge of the group, like Raicho, and the marked frown on her face made it clear she hadn’t spoken out to make friends. She wore a pair of thick glasses and an orange and black sweatshirt. There was a scar on the side of her lip.**

???: [throws hand up, frowning] Good. Finally some peace and quiet ‘round here. Now, any of you wanna make yourselves useful and tell me what the hell’s going on?

**_Well don’t you have an attitude, miss_. I glared at her, half confused and half angry. What the hell was her problem?**

Rick: [smiles nervously] Huh? What do you mean? Isn’t this the welcome ceremony or something?

Alex: Y-yeah… I thought so too.

Darius: Weren’t we called here by the academy’s staff? I mean, this is Marble Hills, right? Isn’t that the whole point?

???: [shakes her head, scoffing] Wow, you’re like a bunch of lemmings attending college. What are you gonna do next, jump from a cliff together because you think that’s the right thing to do? [points at everyone] Tell me, why is no one here then? Why are all the doors locked? And why the fuck did we all wake up without knowing what’s going on!?

**Her words sent a shockwave of panic throughout the group. I could feel the atmosphere getting heavier, and as everyone exchanged looks I felt something cold grab at the inside of my throat. What if Darius was wrong? What if this wasn’t normal, what if…?**

???: A moment of your time, please.

**The soft, rich voice which brought us back to reality did not mesh at all with the person it came from. She wasn’t particularly tall, but her appearance and the sheer presence she emitted made me shiver just by looking at her. She wore a red turtleneck under a thick leather jacket, and there were various small cuts and a couple band-aids adorning her face. Her hair was a pale, almost white purple, shaven on one side of her head and falling gracefully toward her cheek on the other.**

Monika: Before you say anything else, don’t you think you should introduce yourself? Manners are important. [blank expression] I’ll go first. I’m Monika Sirota, the Ultimate Biker. Very nice to meet you all.

 

**Her statement brought on her the entirety of the girl’s disdain, directed in one look alone. She dug her hands in her pockets, shook her head and looked to the side before replying.**

Rose: Jesus, fine. I’m Rose, all right? Rose Freeman, Ultimate Theoretical Physicist. There, are you happy?

 

**The whiplash I felt from those two was too much; their personalities seemed switched, almost. I would’ve never expected a famous biker to be as polite as Monika, nor someone smart enough to be recognized as the Ultimate Theoretical Physicist to be so incredibly crass.**

Monika: [nods absentmindedly] Your talent implies that you’re smart, Rose.

Rose: [smiles smugly] You think? Tell you what, if you find someone smarter than me in this group then I’ll build you a statue out of fucking gold.

Monika: Hm. If you’re as smart as you claim to be, then why did you try to send everyone into a panic? [raises palm to the side] You should know that acting like this is only going to breed more fear and suspicion in our group. How would you benefit from that? It’s pretty stupid, if you think about it.

**The imaginary mic drop was so potent I could physically feel the silence following it. Rose stood still as if she’d been doused with a bucket full of ice water, and I could see a few mocking smiles on the people around me directed at her.**

Rose: T-then what the hell do you suggest!? [points at Monika] What should we do, brainiac!?”

Monika: We are all students chosen by Marble Hills, aren’t we? Maybe we should start acting like it. [tosses hair to the side, casually] We are the best of the best; we are humanity’s future. If we react with panic to a situation like this, we’d be doing the world a disservice.

Monika: I think it’d be best to wait here for a bit, and see what happens. If someone comes to greet us, that will be it. If not, we can figure out what to do from there. [breathes in deeply] We should not panic until we are given a reason to, don’t you all agree?

**Much like Rose before, her voice and words completely changed the atmosphere around us. It felt lighter, more hopeful almost. I felt the panic around us slowly vanish as people nodded and voiced their agreement.**

**However, that feeling was short lived. Behind Monika, a new voice spoke, one which did not belong to any of the sixteen of us:**

???: Upupu… now that’s what I call a speech!

**The voice was high pitched and clearly artificial, as if it belonged to some cartoon mascot. It should’ve been a comical sound, something to make me laugh, but as I heard it all I felt was a terrible cold spreading throughout my entire body. The world _malice_ came to mind, without rhyme or reason nor any kind of context.**

**We all turned toward the voice, and what we saw left us completely mute. In the middle of the octagon stood a strange creature, half white and half black in the shape of a smiling teddy bear. One of his eyes was a simple dot, while the other one stretched across half its face and glowed with a pulsing, ominous red light.**

**He opened his mouth, and that horrible voice came out of it once more:**

Monokuma: Sorry for making you wait! I’m super em _bear_ assed that I’m late to this ceremony! [places both palms forward, grinning] Allow me to introduce myself! I am the one, the only, the handsome… Monokuma!

Monokuma: [turns to show primarily black side] I also happen to be the new headmaster of Marble Hills, and I am the one who is now in charge of all sixteen of you… in charge of the world’s hope!

**He placed both hands over his belly and let out a piercing, spine tingling laugh which echoed all throughout the hall.**

**I could do little but stare as that laughter bounced inside my brain, too dumbfounded to even speak. This was a dream, I was sure of it. What was happening in front of me… there was no way it could be real, not in a million years.**

**Alas, that hope –like many others– would end up being short lived. If only I’d known what was about to happen, the horrible events about to transpire inside the academy for which I’d worked so hard to be accepted to.**

**If only I’d known… that the _Killing Semester_ was about to start.**

 


	2. Prologue: A Blooming College Life - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free Time Events will start soon, so if you have votes for any of the characters feel free to write them in the comments! Thanks so much!

**Before I enrolled into Marble Hills Academy, I always found the idea of people being _‘stunned into silence’_ to be kinda silly and unrealistic. I mean… no matter what happens, there’ll always be time to react or say something, right? **

**However, as I stared down at the moving, talking teddy bear calling himself our headmaster, I couldn’t find it in me to do either of those things. My throat was dry, and my brain completely frozen.**

**What… what in the world…?**

???: …The hell!?

**I was startled back to reality by the shout. As I turned to my left, I saw its origin: a somewhat muscular guy with combed back red hair, the sides of his head shaven. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt and dark aviator glasses, which for some reason reminded me of Cameron Poe from Con Air.**

**…Really, brain? You can remember shit like that but you can’t get me to react?**

**In any case, the guy who’d shouted looked more angry than scared, and the way he stiffened his shoulders and set his jaw instantly told me he wanted trouble. Luckily, a few others spoke out shortly after.**

Markus: [grabs head with one hand] W-what the hell is this thing!?

Noah: [narrows eyes in confusion] Oh you gotta be slicing my apples…

Anu: …I beg your pardon?

???: I-I’m not seeing things, that teddy bear’s talking… right?

Monokuma: [places both paws forward, red eye glowing] How unbelievably rude! To think of me as a mere toy…

Markus: [horrified expression] Holy crap it really is talking what the hell!?

Rose: [lopsided smile] Man… I must’ve tripped balls harder than usual last night.

Monokuma: [tilts head to the side] Uh… I was kind of in the middle of my…

Reena: [swipes air with hand, furious] Everyone, get behind me, forthwith! I shall protect you from this beast!

Monokuma: Can I get a word in or…?

???: P-please, someone tell me what’s going on!

Monokuma: [looks down, depressed] …Or you’re just gonna do that. Sure.

Monika: Everyone! May I please get your attention?

**Just as it had happened a few minutes before, the room fell into complete silence at the sound of Monika’s voice. Once all heads had turned toward her –including Monokuma’s– she cleared her throat and addressed us.**

Monika: [one finger raised] I understand this is a pretty weird situation to find ourselves in… but maybe we should take a moment to calm down and maybe listen to what this… bear, has to say?

**I’m pretty sure the only reason no one spoke out or protested her proposition was because… well, it was so absurd! What did she mean we should listen to that thing? This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening, so why was she acting like this was a logical situation we were in!?**

Monokuma: [ironic blushing] Oh… my dear Monika. Keep that up and you might just become my favorite student! [turns to show primarily black side] Such a privilege entails free access to the headmaster’s office during nighttime and… well, I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of similar scenes in a few particular video browsers…

Monika: [blank expression] … I changed my mind. Everyone, please keep shouting.

Monokuma: [clutching chest, sweating] W-wait, no! I’m sorry, okay? I got sidetracked into making a dirty joke and I forgot what I was supposed to say!

Raicho: [disdainful expression] Then you better remember it quickly, because you’re wasting our time.

Monokuma: Of course, my memory is one hundred percent reliable, until it isn’t! [places paws against mouth] Ehem… I’m about to make an announcement, so I don’t want any kind of interruptions, got it!? Alright, here I go…

**The teddy bear cleared his throat for what felt like an entire minute, while the rest of us stared expectantly.**

Monokuma: As I already explained before you all freaked out, I am Monokuma! And I am the heart-gushing, adorable, genius, huggable headmaster of this prestigious academy!

???: Those… sure were a lot of adjectives you just used.

Monokuma: [unsheathes claws, red eye glowing] Silence! I said no interruptions; what if I lose my focus and die!? How would you feel then!?

Raicho: Relieved.

Anu: Incredibly confused.

???: Adjective!

Monokuma: [places both paws forward, red eye glowing] I said SHUDDUP!

Monika: We are only reacting this way because of your nature as a… whatever you are. If you explained yourself more clearly instead of repeating that you’re the headmaster over and over, we might not panic as much.

Monokuma: Jeez, I was getting to that! I swear, you college students sure got some lip on you! If only I were dealing with highschoolers, this would be so much simpler. [turns to show primarily black side] In any case, this introduction has been delayed long enough. In the interest of moving things along, I guess I have no choice but to reveal the awful, disgusting, despair-inducing truth!

???: There you go with the adjectives again.

Monokuma: [grabs belly with both paws, laughing] The truth… is that I’m the one who clogged the toilet in the boys’ communal bathroom!

**There was a moment of silence, after which Monika sighed and turned to look at Reena.**

Monika: You can cut him up.

Monokuma: [clutches chest, sweating] W-wait, I was kidding! Okay, the truth is that I’m just a puppet, an avatar who represents the real headmaster! There, are you happy!?

**The revelation left us all speechless; even Monika’s usually blank expression changed to one of shock for a moment. Despite still being somewhat frozen, I remembered something I’d heard today:**

**_‘You’ve read stuff about Marble Hills, haven’t you? All the students talk about how weird the academy is and how quirky their teaching methods are; because that’s how genius is!’_ **

**I turned my head to look at Darius and… sure enough, out of all of us he seemed the least surprised. He was even smiling.**

Alex: H-hold on, what you said is still really hard to believe! Why would someone be using you as a puppet?

Rose: [throws hand up, frowning] Yeah, what the twerp said!

Alex: T…twerp?

Raicho: [darkened expression] Speak, Monokuma. If this is a joke, then be assured that I am not laughing.

Darius: I kinda am.

Raicho: Shut. Up.

**The rest of us aired similar complaints, thought after a few seconds the hall grew silent once more.**

Monokuma: Jeez… all this explaining sure is taking a lot out of me. But I suppose I’ll do you a favor and keep at it, since I’m such a benevolent headmaster! Upupu… aren’t I the greatest?

Monika: The answers, please.

Monokuma: [raises paw, grinning] Sure thing, icing head!

???: Oh, burn.

Monika: [blank expression] …

Monokuma: It is what it is! I’m sure those of you with at least a modicum of common sense are aware that Marble Hills’ headmaster is Ulrich McKenna. The man, the myth, the legend! [turns to show primarily black side] Rumors say his genius is only rivaled by his craziness! This incredibly talented man wants nothing more than for you bastards to live together peacefully and develop your talents, so that one day you’ll become the world’s hope!

Monokuma: [mutters under breath] Of course, that differs slightly from what I want, but it’s not like I can do anything as long as he’s around. [places paw under chin] In any case! What you bastards are experiencing now is your own, very special entrance exam! That is… it would be, if the actual headmaster bothered to arrive on time.

**I found it surprisingly hard to concentrate on what he was saying, though that could’ve just been the almost-panic attack state in which I found myself in at the moment. However I could at least make out one thing from his insane rambling: this really was Marble Hills Academy, and what we’d experienced so far was its entrance exam.**

**The tense atmosphere around me began to slowly dissipate. As I turned to look at my classmates, I noticed something like hope flash through their eyes.**

Alex: Then… it’s true? We really are…

Monokuma: Sixteen lucky bastards? Yeah, I’d say so.

Darius: I told you this was just the entrance exam! [smiles, giving Raicho a thumbs up] Looks like time did prove one of us right, huh?

Raicho: [looks to the side, disinterested] Oh no… I was wrong. My shame and humiliation know no bounds.

Darius: [rubs nape with one hand] I just can’t win with you, can I?

Monika: …Anyway, looks like we at least got some explanation of what’s going on. [forms a tiny smile] See, everyone? Being calm and asking questions is always the right decision when faced with unknown circumstances.

Rose: [folds arms, annoyed expression] Not to pop your shit bubble, but we still don’t know if any of what this bear said is the truth.

Monika: [blank expression] Believing him is the only option we have, for now.

???: As much as I agree, there’s still something that doesn’t make sense.

**An unknown voice spoke from within our group. It was… I really don’t know how to describe it; I don’t think I’ve ever heard such a tone coming from a person before. It was calm and deliberate, but something about it sent a chill down my spine.**

**The voice’s owner was a woman wearing a rather ostentatious burgundy dress which left her shoulders exposed and was… close-fitting, to put it lightly. Her eyes, lipstick, earrings and collar were all the same shade of red, and her soft brown hair was carefully tied into a few extremely complicated braids.**

Alex: [blushing] H-uh…H-hi…

**…Great response, jackass.**

**Still, I couldn’t really blame myself. This woman was… beautiful, but in a strange way. Her beauty was like that of a fire or an especially pretty patch of forest.**

???: [smiles politely] Hi. I’m sorry for not saying anything before. Um… may I have your name?

**Well… that’s a weird way to phrase that. She even extended her own palm toward me, as if the question had been literal.**

Alex: [nervous expression] Uh… you can call me Alex.

**Weirdly enough, she seemed disappointed by what I said.**

???: [looks to the side] I see… it’s a pleasure.

Diana: My name is Diana Fairbrook Himmelslicht. I am known as the Ultimate Harpist.

 

Diana: Anyway, I remember I had a question for this… Monokuma.

Monokuma: Shoot! [bashful expression] Except… don’t, because that’s kinda against the rules.

Diana: You said the headmaster isn’t here yet. When should we expect him to arrive?

Markus: [scratches head] Yeah, shouldn’t he be the first to come here!? What the heck’s taking him so long?

Anu: [strokes chin delicately] A point has been made of this gentleman’s… odd behavior, has it not? Perhaps that is the reason for his absence?

Oliver: [hands behind head] Maybe he just slept past his alarm or something?

Reena: [shakes head] Inexcusable… to think such a slowpoke is the man tasked with weaving the thread of our fate…

Rose: [mutters under breath] Lazy bastard. Even when I got drunk off my ass and partied all night I never arrived late to class.

Raicho: Not to echo what Monika said, but how about waiting for Monokuma to reply instead of talking all at once like a bunch of morons?

**Fifteen pairs of angry eyes set on Raicho as she said that. Still, talking back would only prove her point, so we stayed silent for now.**

Monokuma: Finally, my chance to shine! [places paw under chin] To answer your question my dear Diana, the truth is that the headmaster might be just a tad late to this little ceremony of ours.

Monokuma: [tilts head to the side] Poor man’s not feeling so well, but I’d wager he’ll arrive in… dunno, an hour? Maybe? As I said, as long as he’s around neither you nor I can do anything about all this! Still, that should give you bastards enough time to explore what you can of this facility and familiarize yourselves with your new home.

???: H-hold on… you mean, explore all of the school? By ourselves?

Markus: Crap, man. I’m not good with directions, isn’t there a tour guide or somethin’?

Monokuma: [throws paws forward, red eye glowing] You’re all adults, aren’t you? As steamy and erotic as the possibility might be, I ain’t gonna hold your hand for this!

Monika: How do you expect us to explore the whole facility when all the doors are locked? Not to mention, from what I’ve read online Marble Hills is… well, enormous.

**I remembered reading a similar thing. Apparently, the first building of the academy alone was bigger than most skyscrapers.**

Monokuma: [covers mouth with paws, giggling] Oh, you don’t gotta worry about that! Ever heard of a thing called… pacing?

Alex: What… does that mean?

Monokuma: [places both paws forward, red eye glowing] It means I’m not gonna put all my omelettes in one basket, nimrod! [tilts head to the side] As of this moment you’ll only be able to access the first floor, the classrooms and your own dormitories! More floors will unlock as… well, I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, but just know that all the doors in this floor have been unlocked.

Monokuma: [places paws on belly, smiling] Anyway, since I know y’all would probably run around like headless chickens without at least some help, I’ve decided to go ahead and give you this!

**As he said that, he reached behind his back and retrieved a black paper bag the size of his head (from where I have no freaking idea) and showed it to us. Inside appeared to be around a dozen or so cards of some sort. They glowed under the ceiling light as if they were made of glass.**

Rose: [curious expression] The hell are those?

Monokuma: [ironic blush] I’m so glad you asked, missie! [turns to show primarily black side] These card-looking thingies happen to be your very own student handbooks! They contain all the information about yourselves and this academy you could possibly need! That includes, of course, a detailed map of all the commodities of this floor. [rubs nape, blushing] Isn’t technology simply amazing? Gosh, I feel like a fat NPC from some famous RPG by saying that.

**Before any of us had a chance to reply, Rose strolled forward and grabbed one from the bag. Next was Reena, and after her a short girl with a white beanie and bubblegum-pink hair.**

**The first examined it with a frown on her face.**

Rose: [disgusted expression] This piece of crap is supposed to be our student handbook? Looks cheap, doubt I could sell it for much.

Monokuma: [looks down, depressed] Oh yeah, I cut a loooot of corners making those. [sweating] Wait, no! More importantly, you are not allowed to sell or lose your Kumapads! There is only one for each person, and they are not replaceable!

Alex: …Kumapad? Really?

Darius: [frowning] That name seriously blows. Why not go with Monopad, which at least makes some sense?

Monokuma: [shocked expression] Agh…! [looks down, depressed] It… does sound better, doesn’t it? Oh, I am so ashamed…

Monokuma: But I am a bear who does not go back on his word! I’ll just have to… use Monopad the next time I do this. [throws both paws forward, red eye glowing] Anyway, that’s enough questions from you bastards! I’m feeling my throat dry from talking so much!

Raicho: [crosses arms, looking to the side] Then stop talking. We would all benefit from it.

Monokuma: That’s exactly what I was about to do, actually. [tilts head to the side] I don’t have time to waste around with you ingrates right now! Go explore the academy, but remember to be back before the clock hits nine!

Monokuma: Upupu… see you then!

**I opened my mouth to protest, I even took a step forward and raised my hand to stop him, but it was in vain. Monokuma disappeared in front of our very eyes, leaving the sixteen of us alone once more in the center of that octagon.**

Alex: Dammit!

???: Um… just out of curiosity, what were you going to do if you actually caught him?

**I rolled my eyes in frustration, but as I turned around to reply to whoever had decided to get sassy with me, I found myself staring at someone I hadn’t met yet. He was tall and slightly chubby, with neatly trimmed pink hair and the shadow of a beard on his face. He wore thick, black-rimmed glasses, behind which I spied a couple of very tired looking eyes.**

Alex: Uh…

Lazzy: [yawning] Oh… right. My name is Lazzy Riveno, the Ultimate Librarian. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.

 

Alex: Right… a pleasure. [points at Lazzy, annoyed] I could do without the sass, though. I know what I did was stupid, you don’t gotta rub it in my face.

Lazzy: [eyes wide] …

Markus: Shit, man. I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that. There’s no need to get so worked up.

**I was about to say something less than flattering to him too, but then I noticed just how hot my face was. I was having a bit of trouble breathing, too.**

**I closed my eyes for a moment, clutching my chest, and breathed in deeply.**

Alex: S-sorry… that was uncalled for.

Lazzy: [bites thumb] It’s perfectly fine. I wasn’t paying much attention anyway.

Alex: …

Anu: Perhaps you could use a little time to breathe, Alex? It’s understandable one would get worked up considering the situation we’re in.

Alex: I’m… fine. Thanks.

Rose: Who the hell cares about that! There’s more important shit going on!

Raicho: I agree, though I wouldn’t like to know what someone like you considers important.

**As insightful and reassuring as ever, Raicho.**

Monika: I know you might be tired of hearing me say this, but… [raises finger] Could I please get everyone’s attention?

**There wasn’t much talking going on either way, but still as soon as Monika spoke we all turned toward her, expectantly. She took a few steps forward and picked up the bag containing our Kum… our student handbooks.**

Monika: [holds bag up] First, how about we distribute these? There should be one for each of us.

Markus: [scratches his cheek] Yeah, if we’re to believe what that bear said.

Monika: I don’t see why he’d lie about something like that.

**We were hesitant at first, though after the first couple people stepped forward to grab one, the rest followed quickly.**

**I grabbed mine and turned it on. There was a photo of me on the upper left corner (the one I’d submitted for inscription) and the rest of the screen was filled with information about me. Name, Ultimate Talent, age, height, weight and…**

**I gulped, my cheeks turning red.**

Alex: W-why do they have our chest measurements!? I never specified that in my application!

Anu: [places hand against chest] That is… rather disturbing.

**I used finger to browse the rest of the handbook’s functions. Like Monokuma had said, there was a map detailing the entirety of the first floor, along with a few other normal functions like time and the ability to write notes.**

**I clicked on the option that said ‘School Regulations’, but as the screen transitioned I was met with a sort of error message:**

**_‘Only available after entrance ceremony.’_ **

Alex: …huh.

**The rest were fiddling with their own handbooks too, with the exception of Raicho who’d saved it in her pocket already. Was it my imagination or did she look frustrated?**

Reena: Agh! This forsaken magic scroll is so difficult to navigate!

Noah: Uh… pretty sure you just swipe your finger on the screen, lady.

Oliver: She’ll figure it out eventually, give it time.

Reena: [grabs sword handle] Blasted thing! Were it not for its one-of-a-kind status, I would’ve smashed it already!

**Despite the weirdness of our situation, I couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit.**

Monika: Now that everyone has their handbook, there’s something else I’d like to say.

Rose: [mutters under breath] Love the sound of your own voice, don’t you?

Monika: [blank expression] Yes, and I also happen to have very good hearing on top of it.

Rose: …

Monika: Anyway, I have a proposition for you all. [raises finger] I suggest that, for the time being, we believe what Monokuma told us.

Alex: Wh–! Are you… serious?

Monika: [blank expression] Right now? Yes. [thoughtful expression] Here’s how I see it. If we really are in Marble Hills, and if the person controlling Monokuma really is the headmaster of the Academy, then all we need to do is explore the first floor like he said, and be back before nine. After that we’ll get told that this was just an entrance exam or a prank, and that’ll be it.

Monika: But if this is… something else, then I still think we should do the same. At the very least we’ll tackle whatever happens with more knowledge than we had before. [looks up, smiling] That’s my proposal. Is everyone okay with it?

**…Holy crap.**

**I’m not sure if none of us had any complaints, or if we were similarly stunned by how quick and confident she’d sounded as she said that.**

Markus: [wide eyes] …Damn.

Darius: [smiles to himself] Not ten minutes since you met us, and you’re already sounding like a leader. Though I guess that’s expected from an Ultimate like you.

Oliver: [starry eyed] You were really cool, Monika! Wanna marry me?

Rose: [looks to the side, embarassed] Yeah, I guess I don’t have any complaints for now. [points at Monika] Still, what’s with all this leading us by the nose? You used to be class rep or something?

Monika: I never actually finished high school. I just picked up some leadership practice during my bike travels throughout the country. [blushes slightly] Sorry, didn’t meant to over-share.

**Over…share?**

**Monika’s pretty weird, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel more at ease around her. Something about her way of describing our situation made it seem… not as crazy as it looked inside my head.**

**Maybe… maybe she was right, just like Darius. Maybe this really was just a crazy entrance exam. I tried my best to convince myself of that.**

Monika: [raises finger] Then, is everyone on board with my plan?

Alex: Yeah! I think it’s a pretty good idea.

Raicho: The best we have right now, at least.

**The rest mumbled and expressed their agreement in their own ways.**

Monika: Then, all that’s left to decide is how we’ll split up to investigate.

???: S-split up? Wouldn’t it be better to… uh… do it together?

Anu: [looks to the side, petting snake] As sensible as the option sounds, I fear it would take more time than we have available at the moment.

Monika: Yes, it makes more sense to split into groups to search.

???: Ehem! I have an idea!

**The one who spoke was the short girl with pink hair and a beanie, who’d been one of the first to take a student handbook. Her voice was loud and… to be honest, kind of annoying. It wasn’t high pitched, but for some reason just hearing it made me frown.**

???: [squishes cheeks with hands] Ohh scary, everyone’s looking at me!

Ilva: [raises hand, smiling] Then I guess introductions are in order! My name is Ilva Calabro, and I’m… wait for it… the Ultimate Dungeon Master! Dun dun duuuun!

 

Rose: [narrows eyes] …the hell’s with this broad?

Raicho: Just say what you want to say before I have a stroke.

Ilva: [frowning] You’re right… I shouldn’t make people like you wait. [folds arms, winking] You must spend a lot of your day perfecting that resting bitch face of yours, so no wonder you hate when people waste your time!

**To say we were stunned was putting it lightly. We could only stare in horror at what Ilva had just said.**

**Though, contrary to what we were expecting, Raicho did not walk forward and punch the little gremlin in the face. She was frozen too. Maybe she’d been caught off guard? She probably hadn’t expected someone to actually stand up to her.**

Ilva: Anyway! My idea is that we split into four groups of four! One for the classrooms, one for the dormitories and two for the north and south parts of the first floor! [folds arms, grinning] Doesn’t that sound efficient? I should know, considering my talent.

**I couldn’t even begin to imagine what being a dungeon master could have with efficiency, but no one else disputed her claim so I wasn’t going to do it.**

**A few feet from us, Raicho was finally starting to react. I saw her tense her shoulders and unconsciously crack her knuckles, a grim look on her face. Thankfully Monika intervened before the situation got out of hand.**

Monika: That actually sounds like a good idea, Ilva. [raises finger] Now, how should we decide who’s in each team?

Noah: [hands in pockets] Just let people pick whatever. No need to make it complicated.

Monika: True, the more time we spend here the less time we’ll have to explore. [thoughtful expression] Then, who wants to be the first to pick their team?

Oliver: [raises hand] Oh! Oh! I’ll go with Reena, obviously!

Rose: [shrugs] I don’t care who I go with as long as I get to explore the canteen and pharmacy.

Diana: Would it be okay if I go check on the dormitories?

Raicho: I’ll take the classrooms. Sounds like less work.

**It only took a couple of minutes to divide into four teams of four. Despite my reservations, I decided to leave it to luck and simply go with whichever team was left.**

**Which… was clearly a mistake. I guess this is why I’m not the Ultimate Lucky Student.**

**Not only would I be exploring the classrooms, the most boring out of all the options, but I’d be doing so with Raicho, that guy who’d reminded me of Cameron Poe and another boy I hadn’t met yet. He was pretty short and frail looking, with short black hair and an outfit consisting entirely of pastel colors. He wore an oversized white scarf and complementary fluffy earmuffs.**

**Judging by his looks, he must’ve been a transfer student like me. It would’ve explained why he dressed like we were in the middle of winter.**

???: [fiddling with his thumbs] It’s… it’s very nice to m-meet you, all of you.

Yoichi: [smiles nervously] M-my name is… Okita Yoichi. They call me the… uh, Ultimate Therapist, though it’s… not as cool as everyone else’s talents, I think.

 

Alex: I think it’s pretty interesting Beats puzzle solving, at least.

Yoichi: H-heh…

Raicho: How about you? Are you going to tell us your name or what?

???: [disdainful expression] …

Kevin: [muttering] Kevin Montenegro. I’m the Ultimate Pilot. [looks to the side] That’s all you need to know. We’re here to explore, not have a fucking chit-chat.

 

Raicho: [shocked expression] …

**What’s wrong, Raicho? Too rude for your tastes?**

**I’m personally not a big fan of this guy, but if he’s good at making Raicho angry then I’ll find it in my heart to forgive him.**

**As I thought that, Monika raised a hand and spoke again:**

Monika: Good, looks like we all have teams.

Monika: [raises finger] Oliver, Reena, Noah and Markus will explore the north part of the first floor. Rose, Anu, Lazzy and I will take care of the south. [turns toward the other half] Diana, Ilva, Richard and Darius will go to the dormitories. Finally; Raicho, Kevin, Yoichi and Alex will head to the classrooms.

Monika: Just in case, let’s try to be back five minutes before nine, so we can have time to discuss our findings. [places hand on chest and smiles] Let’s try our best now. Good luck, everyone.

**Each group headed off in a different direction. As the four of us approached the dark hallway leading to the classrooms we’d woken up in, I noticed Yoichi standing a lot closer to me than Raicho and Kevin. He walked with tilted steps and a clear look of worry, though most of his face was covered by that fluffy scarf of his.**

**I wondered if it was because he considered me the least threatening of the group. Or maybe he wanted to talk but was too shy to start out a conversation? If so, this wasn’t exactly the best time for it.**

**…And now I felt like a dick for thinking that.**

Alex: Hey, let’s work hard to find out as much as we can, all right? [earnest smile] You can explore with me if you want.

Yoichi: [looks down, embarassed] Th-thank you, Alex. You’re, uh… really kind.

Alex: I do my best.

Raicho: [distant] We don’t have time for flirting, you two.

**Her voice made Yoichi jump, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t startled too.**

Raicho: Each one of you pick a room to explore. Alex, come with me.

**As irritated as I felt, I knew complaining would only be a waste of time. I shot Yoichi an apologetic look and headed toward where Raicho was pointing.**

**I hadn’t noticed it before due to being so overwhelmed, but the hallway containing the classroom really was incredibly long. I could barely make out the end of it in the distance, though that probably had something to do with how poorly illuminated the place was.**

**Indented to the left corner of the hallway was a small room with only two walls and a counter which ran in a curved L shape, encircling it. The inside was sprinkled with half a dozen bulky machines, all of which looked difficult to operate. Stacks and stacks of blue folders rested in the cubicles of an enormous filing cabinet which rested on the opposite wall.**

**Raicho didn’t even try to find a legitimate way in; she jumped over the counter as if she were used to it and landed inside the room. I tried to do the same, and almost fell face first to the floor.**

Alex: [deep blush] …Don’t tell anyone I did that.

Raicho: [lopsided smile] Slip a hundred bucks under my pillow and it’s a deal.

**As usual I couldn’t tell whether she was being sarcastic or not. Without another word she turned around and started examining the room.**

Raicho: Hm. This is a pretty sophisticated print room, though I guess I should’ve expected that. [swipes finger across machine] There’s not a speck of dust in these printers. They don’t look like old models either.

Alex: …O-oh. [looks around] So this is what a print room looks like? It’s… kinda cramped.

Raicho: [shocked expression] Hold on, you didn’t realize? What did you think all these machines were for, then?

Alex: Hey, don’t go sounding like it’s something I should know! The printers in my old school were all crappy and run down. You can’t blame me for not realizing when these ones look like… alien technology or something.

Raicho: [frowns] …You’re starting to sound like my grandpa. [looks to the side] These are modern and nice looking, but they don’t hold a candle to the ones we had in my old school.

Alex: [irritated] I’m not good with technology, okay? You don’t have to rub it in. [folds arms] How do you know so much about printers, anyway? Are you the ultimate journalist or something?

Raicho: [narrows eyes] …That’s not funny.

**It wasn’t meant to be a joke, but okay.**

Raicho: I used to do some temp work on the print room of my highschool. It didn’t pay much, but it helped…

**Her voice trailed off, and her eyes went wide. She turned to look at me, anger and shame clear in her face.**

**…I guess she really doesn’t like opening up to others. Still, she was the one to bring it up.**

Raicho: [clutches chest] …Never mind. I’ll take a look at the folders over there. See if you can print something.

Alex: Why? You don’t think these machines work?

Raicho: I’m sure they do, I just want to see how they operate. [raises palm] I know you’re… not great with technology, but I’ll hope you at least know how to operate something this simple.

**I don’t, actually. Still, it can’t hurt to give it a shot.**

**All the machines looked similar and kinda different at the same time, so it took me a while to figure out which one to use. The only one I recognized was a smaller one sitting atop one of the tables; it looked just like one of those 3D printers that had become so popular lately. Still, no reason to mess with it, so I chose another one and got to work**

**Raicho handed me a document from inside one of the files, along with a white sheet of paper. I put both in the right receptacles and pressed he button to start the printing.**

**The machine whirred to life with a sound like nails on a chalkboard. Then, a second after, it happened.**

Alex: [covering face with hands] AH–AAAGH!

Raicho: Alex! Are you okay!?

**A white, blinding light exploded in front of me. I jumped back and almost tripped on one of the machines, too busy covering my face to pay any attention to my surroundings.**

**Mi vision was blurry, and my eyes stung like crazy.**

Alex: _Hijo de mil puta!_ [narrows eyes] Wh–what the hell was that!?

Raicho: …

Alex: H-hey… are you there?

**My vision came back after a few seconds, after which I saw Raicho kneeling in front of the machine, brow furrowed in concentration.**

Alex: What happened? What was that light?

Raicho: [thoughtful expression] …I think the machine took a picture of you.

Alex: W-what?

Raicho: There’s a camera built into the surface of this printer. I… think it takes a picture with flash every time it finishes printing something.

Alex: Why would it have something like that? What’s the point?

Raicho: Hmm…[turns toward Alex] Here, look at this.

**She stopped reading the piece of paper which had been printed and handed it to me. There wasn’t much to notice at first, it looked like an exact copy of that one document, but then she pointed at the upper left corner of the paper, where something most unusual had been added:**

**_‘Alex Santangel – 8:34’_ **

Alex: Is this…?

Raicho: Seems like it, yes.

Alex: Then that camera’s there to scan whoever uses the printer? And then… it writes it in the paper? [annoyed expression] That’s so stupid! Who came up with a function like that!?

Raicho: Beats me. It’s also weird that it points out the exact time the copy was made.

**We stood still for a moment, lost in our thoughts.**

Raicho: [thoughtful expression] Hm… hey, Alex.

Alex: What is it?

Raicho: Would you mind… not telling anyone else about this function of the printer? When we’re giving our reports, that is.

Alex: I… guess I could, but I don’t see a reason why.

Raicho: [tiny smile] It’s just a little favor for me. Please?

Alex: Huh… never thought I’d hear the _P_ word from you.

Raicho: [points at Alex] You won’t again, so you better take advantage of this opportunity.

Alex: Alright, alright. I won’t tell anyone, okay?

Raicho: …Thank you.

**As she said that she turned around once more, grabbing her chin as she kept studying the mountain of files.**

Raicho: I think I can take it from here. Feel free to go explore with those other two.

Alex: Are you sure you don’t want some help?

Raicho: I’ll be fine on my own, and besides I don’t think you’d enjoy looking through all these files. [smiles] Go off. I’ll tell you if I find anything interesting.

**I scampered off before I managed to ruin the short amount of progress we made during our conversation. Saying we got to know each other better would be exaggerating a bit, but I’m still glad I accompanied her.**

**I headed over to the next place of interest I could see, which happened to be the bookstore next to the big map we’d seen before. It was a relatively small room, with only one counter and five bookcases lined in a row. Both Yoichi and Kevin were inside, though the latter was either too preoccupied with examining the books to turn and look at me or simply didn’t care.**

Yoichi: Alex! It’s… so nice to see you.

Alex: Same here. Sorry I ditched you earlier, by the way. You know how Raicho can be.

Yoichi: [looks down] Uh… I don’t, actually.

**Shit, that’s right. For some reason I keep forgetting not all of us have spent at least some time with each other. What’s wrong with me?**

Alex: Anyway, how’s your investigation going? Did you find anything worth noting?

Yoichi: Not much, I guess. [grabs folds of scarf] All I found was stuff that… uh… you could tell by looking around. For just a couple minutes. [breathes in deeply] From what I saw, you can buy some books in this place. Ah… hold on, I know that sounds really obvious but please hold on until I finish explaining…

Alex: Hey, it’s okay. Any information you have is going to be valuable, trust me.

Yoichi: [smiles nervously] Thanks…you’re super kind. [looks to the side] W-where was I… oh, right. It looks like you need to pay for books if you wanna take them, unlike a library. Though… I don’t know if any of us have money.

Yoichi: Though I shouldn’t assume. No one is… as careless as me, so maybe they all brought some with them.

Alex: Nah, I didn’t bring any either. Not that Argentinean money would’ve worked here anyway.

Yoichi: H-heh… yeah, you’re right. [wide eyes] A-ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make fun… of your coin or your nationality or anything…

Alex: T-trust me, it’s fine.

**I know I shouldn’t, and I know it’s a terribly condescending thing to do but… I couldn’t help feeling bad for him.**

**What kind of life did he lead that made him so jumpy and apologetic?**

Yoichi: Uh… I think that’s all, unfortunately. [hugs himself] I’m sorry I didn’t… find anything important.

Alex: Heh, can’t say I found anything worth talking about either. This is just normal college stuff, there’s not much about it that’s weird.

Yoichi: Yeah, I guess…

Kevin: Hey.

**I couldn’t help letting out a small yelp as I turned around and saw him barely a few inches from me.**

**How had he sneaked up on me like that?**

Yoichi: [startled] K-Kevin! Hi… sorry we… left you out of the conversation. That was really rude of u–

Kevin: Stop talking.

**Yoichi froze at the force behind his voice, suddenly looking like a deer hit by headlights.**

Yoichi: U-uh…?

Kevin: [folds arms, frowning] Do you know how fucking tiring it is to listen to you ramble like that? It’s been literally two minutes, and I already can’t stand it.

Yoichi: [terrified expression] Aah…!

**It was the work of an instant. Before I could react, Yoichi’s eyes welled up with tears. He began to shook, fear written all over his expression.**

**And, before I knew it, I’d put an arm between them.**

Alex: Hey, what the hell’s your problem!?

Yoichi: A-Alex…

Kevin: [raises an eyebrow] Hm?

Alex: You don’t get to talk to people like that! Were you raised under a bridge or something!?

Kevin: [shrugs] Just speaking my thoughts. Can you honestly tell me it’s been enjoyable to listen to this guy stutter his way through an entire conversation? [places hands on his hips] For fuck’s sake, I don’t think I could spend a day around someone who speaks like that, much less three years.

Alex: That’s not the issue! If you have a problem with people this is not the way to bring it up!

Kevin: [raises palm, smiling] So what? Should I say it all discreetly and shit? Make a whole routine to dance around the issue?

Alex: You could learn some fucking respect is what you could do!

Yoichi: [fearful] Please… stop fighting…

**Yoichi’s arm tugged at my sleeve, but I barely noticed it. My face was getting increasingly hot.**

Kevin: Respect is earned, dipshit. I don’t gotta respect any of you if you don’t give me a reason to. [taps forehead with one finger] B’sides, I’m doing that kid a favor. You can’t ease someone into changing by being all nice and going slow about it. Hell, I’d say that even when it does work, it’s just manipulation.

Kevin: [shrugs] I’m telling it like it is. The way he talks is annoying, not just for me but for everyone. Now he knows that and he’s got a chance to change. He should thank me for being the only one here who’s not afraid of a little honesty.

Yoichi: [crying] …

Alex: S-shut up! No one asked for your fucking opinion! [points at Kevin] If you think you can help anyone by being a bully then you’re just an asshole and neither of us want anything to do with you! So make like a leaf and go fuck yourself!

Kevin: [cracks knuckles] Oh? You got something you wanna say, starboy?

**If there could’ve been a tipping point, that was it. I was barely conscious of my actions as I took a step forward and raised my fist, ready to bury it into Kevin’s nose.**

**Or that’s what I would’ve done, had Yoichi not slipped in between the two of us. He had both arms raised to the side and his eyes were closed, probably waiting for the impact. I barely managed to stop myself.**

Alex: H-hey, what are you doing!?

Yoichi: [shaking] P-p…please stop fighting!

**I was startled by the sudden volume of his voice, and Kevin seemed to be as well.**

Yoichi: [grabbing the folds of his scarf] I… hate it. So much. Please, don’t yell like that anymore…

Alex: …

Kevin: …

Yoichi: [closes eyes, fearful expression] I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t… interfere.

Alex: It’s okay. Sorry I… scared you.

Kevin: Hmph.

**He muttered something to himself, dug his hands into his pockets and turned around.**

Kevin: That wasn’t even what I wanted to say when I came to talk to you, anyway.

Alex: Huh?

Kevin: Unlike him, I noticed a few things here. [points to the corner of the room] There’s a security camera close to the ceiling. Apparently, it’ll make an alarm go off if you grab a book and leave without paying.

Kevin: [scratches head] The books are also weird. They all have something to do with one of our talents, kind of what you’d expect they’d have at the library. I saw a bunch of pilot-related books and magazines over there.

Alex: And your point is?

Kevin: My point is, I just told you a lot more important info on this place than that guy, and in much less time. You’re welcome.

**Not wanting to make Yoichi uncomfortable again, I stopped myself from saying what I was thinking.**

Kevin: That’s it, that’s what I wanted to say. I’ll leave now, it’s clear you don’t want me here and unlike others, I can take a hint.

Kevin: [turns around, waving] See ya.

**I watched him exit the store, all the while thinking to myself just how perfect his neck looked to slip a knife into.**

Alex: God… he is _such_ an asshole!

Yoichi: [fiddles with his thumbs] Um, yeah but… I just didn’t want you two to…

Alex: Yeah, now that I’ve got time to think about it, it probably wouldn’t have been the best idea to get into a brawl with him. Guy probably weights twice as much as me. [scoffs] Still, he deserves to get his ass kicked.

Yoichi: [serious expression] Maybe so, but violence is never the right way to resolve these things. [stands up straight] As a therapist, I learned that it’s always best to talk things out, even if it’s hard or if it takes a long time.

Alex: …

Yoichi: [takes a step back, fearful expression] Ah! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that! I just… I kinda need to become a different person t be a good therapist and it just happened there and I didn’t mean it!

Alex: Whoa! It’s okay, really! [places a hand on his shoulder] What you said is probably the truth, I was just surprised to hear you… well, so into something as you talked.

Yoichi: …Oh. [looks to the side, blushing] Well… if I’m allowed to speak then I’d like to… uh, say another thing. If it’s okay.

Alex: Whatever you want.

Yoichi: I… well, I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to… stand up for me or anything, like you just did. I really appreciate it but… I’m used to people telling me these things. [frowns] A-also… you didn’t even give me the chance to defend myself. I know it’s instinct to try and defend someone small and… unassuming but… I still… uh…

**I felt my cheeks turn red, and couldn’t help but look down in shame.**

**Worst part was, he was absolutely right. I’d just assumed he wouldn’t defend himself and jumped in to do it for him.**

Alex: I’m really sorry, Yoichi. I should’ve thought before I did that.

Yoichi: It’s… okay, really. At least I know I can trust and… rely on you.

Alex: Heh, that’s a bit too much praise for someone like me, but thanks. I’ll do my best.

Yoichi: [looks up, smiling] Y-yeah, me too! I’m glad… uh, I’m glad I got to know you.

Alex: Same here. You seem like a really nice guy.

**I noticed a small blush tint his cheeks from behind that scarf of his.**

Yoichi: Anyway, we should probably explore… a bit more.

Alex: Yeah, there’s still all those classrooms to look over, and I don’t trust Kevin with that. [polite smile] Wanna come with me to check them out?

Yoichi: I’d be… honored to.

**Unfortunately, our search ended up being kind of pointless. There were six classrooms in total across the whole width of the hallway, along with an almost empty janitorial closet. All of them were identical and –to our dismay– equally devoid of anything interesting.**

**I’d just exited the last one, head down and scratching my nape with irritation, when I heard Yoichi speak.**

Yoichi: O-oh, hey…

Alex: Yeah, no luck here either.

Yoichi: [pointing to the side] No I mean… uh, I think I might’ve… found something weird?

**I turned around expectantly, though to my surprise he was simply pointing at the wall at the end of the hallway. The… wall… which now that I thought about it, looked strangely… out of place.**

Alex: …huh.

Yoichi: Y-you noticed it too, right? [fiddles with his thumbs] The hallway ends kind of… abruptly, I think. It almost feels like it should be longer, right?

Alex: Yeah… and there’s also this.

**As I said that I ran my finger through part of the wall, which was dusty with some kind of white substance.**

Alex: I’m pretty sure it’s made from something different than all the other walls. Hell, this one doesn’t even look painted. [thoughtful expression] And the last classroom did look smaller than the other ones. Almost like there’s a part of it hidden, behind this wall.

Yoichi: W-wow, that’s… [hangs head] I mean, it’s pretty weird, right?

Alex: It definitely raises a few questions. Though it could just be for renovation or something.

Yoichi: Maybe. Still… I think it’s pretty cool you noticed that.

**I shot him a warm smile, which I think he returned. Hard to be sure, with his scarf covering most of his mouth.**

Alex: We should be heading back. My inner clock’s telling me it’s getting close to nine, and there doesn’t seem to be anything else here to explore.

Yoichi: Oh wow, that hour… really flew by, huh? [blushes] I guess that’s what they say about good company, heh…

**He gave me a side-glance as he said that. I feel like I’m missing something here.**

**In any case, we hurried back and –reluctantly– took Raicho and Kevin with us as we headed for the Main Hall. It seemed my inner clock had been right, because we were the last group to arrive. Not only that, but the clock stuck to one of the nearby walls declared it was just five ‘til nine.**

Markus: [waving enthusiastically] There you guys are! Took you long enough.

Monika: [blank expression] Just in time, actually.

Lazzy: Still, when one’s told to be somewhere at a certain time, isn’t it polite to be there a few minutes earlier?

Rose: [throws hands up, irritated] What!? You almost fell asleep in the middle of the fucking hallway and we had to drag you here!

Lazzy: [nibbles on sleeve] …Fair enough.

**…I’d almost forgotten how much these people beat around the bush.**

Raicho: You realize you’re wasting time by pointing out we’re late, right?

Anu: [lips pursed] I was about to say.

Monika: Yeah, you’re right. Can I get everyone’s attention, please?

**As if driven by pavlovian instinct, we all turned toward her expectantly. Weird how quickly I was getting used to it.**

Monika: [raises finger] Let’s review our findings. Noah, would you and your team care for going first?

Noah: [hunches down] Huh? Oh, right…

Noah: [looks up, bored] Listen here ladies and gentlemen, because I’m about to do whatever’s the opposite of blowing your mind. And no; I’m not talking about _blowing_ something else. You gotta buy me a drink first.

**I don’t know why, but what he was saying coupled with his extremely monotone voice had me struggling not to laugh.**

Noah: There was a bunch of random shit back there, though I just got to explore the rec room. And no, it’s not a room where they broadcast that shitty zombie movie over and over, though now that I think about it that does sound pretty cool.

Monika: [stern expression] Noah, our time limit.

Rose: Yeah, hurry it the fuck up!

Noah: [slumped shoulders] …Tough audience, huh? Fine, I’ll give you a quick rundown. [hands in pockets] There’s a pool table, a sofa, a dartboard and a few arcade machines. Nothing else of interest.

Rick: [excited smile] Oh hey, that sounds pretty fun!

Ilva: [throws hands up in the air] Hell yeah it does! Are there any board games?

Monika: We can discuss that later. Please, hurry it along.

Oliver: [sticks out tongue] That means it’s our turn to shine!

Reena: [crosses arms proudly] Rejoice! It seems this facility counts with a large and very well stocked gymnasium! [thoughtful expression] I checked out all the equipment myself, and I can attest to its quality. Whether you need to train your strength, agility, endurance or vigor, you’ll find all that you need there!

Oliver: There’s also a basketball field! We could play together sometime!

Rose: [smiles smugly] Heh, you’re on. I’m gonna own you fucking chumps.

Monika: I see… that information might come in handy. [raises palm] What about you, Markus?

Markus: Saving the best for last, I see. Well, I’m happy to say we’ve got ourselves a pretty nice garden. [scratches cheek] It’s not that big, though. Also there’s no natural sunlight, just UV lights.

Markus: [excited] Still, I could plant a few things there! You ain’t lived ‘til you’ve eaten one of my homegrown tomatoes.

Ilva: [grabs the edges of her hat] Eww, tomatoes are nasty! I don’t like’ em.

Markus: [shocked expression] W-wha!? How can you not like tomatoes!? Who in this godforsaken earth doesn’t like tomatoes!?

Ilva: Hey man, you say tomato, I say fuck that shit, catch me eating a cheeseburger alone in my room at 2 am!

**I’m not a big fan of tomatoes either, but I thought it better if I kept that information to myself. Markus looked downright furious.**

Monika: I’m sure we’ll find some use for that garden. Now, Diana, wanna go next?

Diana: [dismayed expression] …

Monika: [narrows eyes] Diana?

Diana: I’m… afraid our discoveries aren’t as of much importance. Honestly, we would’ve been fine with sending just one person to check on the dormitories.

**A slight crease formed on her forehead as she said that. I got the feeling she was upset, though I couldn’t begin to imagine why.**

Ilva: [fake smile] Aww, is the widdle princess sad she didn’t get to take a nap while the rest of us worked hard?

Diana: [expression darkens] … Do _not_ call me that again, you cretin!

Ilva: [grins] What’cha gonna do, chase me in high heels? I’d like to see you try!

Diana: [eyes shining with anger] I’ll have you know a proper lady can store all sort of things into the folds of her dress. I’m also quite good at throwing knives, you see.

Ilva: [crooked smile, nervous expression] …

Monika: [shocked expression] …

**H-holy shit. New mental note: never anger Diana, ever.**

**Next to me, Yoichi looked like he wanted to shrink into himself. I put a hand on his shoulder, feeling that way myself.**

Darius: [nervous smile] A-anyway, the dorms!

Rick: Yeah, that…

Darius: [folds arms] Not much to comment about them, but they look pretty comfy. There’s a T.V, a small laptop and a bathroom in each one.

Rick: [looks down, thoughtful expression] I tried to connect with the laptop, but I don’t think there’s any WiFi spots nearby. The T.V’s got cable, but I’m not sure it’s transmitting live.

Darius: Also there’s a key for each room. We thought about bringing them here but they didn’t have anything saying whose they were, so we left them.

Alex: Hey, hold on.

**All eyes on the room turned to me, and I felt a shiver down my back. Goddamnit, why can’t they listen to me while looking somewhere else, like Raicho?**

Alex: Well… if the keys didn’t mention which rooms belonged to whom, then how did you guys now? Or are we supposed to pick whichever we like?

Anu: [places finger on lips] That is a good question. I’d be hesitant to leave it to chance.

Darius: [raises a hand, smiling] Oh yeah, forgot to mention that! There’s actually a plate stuck to each door with the room owner’s name on it.

Rick: [nods] Also a portrait of the person in question, made in pixel art! I gotta say, it’s pretty well made.

Alex: O-oh… I guess that’s fine, then.

Monika: Anything else to inform about the dormitories?

Diana: [bored expression] Yes, actually. I took a look at my room’s closet and I found something interesting inside.

Ilva: [giggles] Something in the closet? Are you sure it wasn’t just Monika?

Monika: [blank expression] …

Diana: Anyway… I found a few spare outfits which fit me perfectly. Not only that, but there was a small harp too. [thoughtful expression] I’m led to believe each of our closets have clothes tailored for us and also personal items of some sort.

Rick: I found a couple gaming consoles and some recording equipment inside mine.

Markus: [scratches head] Shit man, I totally forgot to check. I’ll take a look at it later.

Darius: [lips pursed] Y-yeah… same here.

**What was that in his voice just now? And why was he looking away from everyone; I thought that was Raicho’s thing?**

**As I thought that, Monika addressed us and asked us what we’d discovered. We took the least time explaining out of everyone, since thankfully no one interrupted. I also did what Raicho told me and failed to mention the specifics about how the printers looked. As I did so, I thought I noticed her lips quirk slightly up into a smile.**

Monika: I guess that leaves us, then. [folds arms] I took my time exploring the hall, and I found a few things worth noting. Firstly; the main door is locked and I wasn’t able to find a key. There’s also an iron fence blocking the stairs leading to the second floor. Oh, and I noticed a few security cameras hanging from the walls.

Lazzy: Hm… now that you mention it, I did see a couple of them too.

Kevin: Same here.

Markus: [strokes chin] What do you think they’re for?

Noah: [sighs] As long as I don’t have to work with them, I couldn’t care less.

**…Isn’t that kind of your talent, though?**

Rose: [places hands on hips] I, of course, got the honor of checking out the coolest place in the entire facility!

Alex: You mean… the pharmacy?

Rose: You know it, chump! I gotta say, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen one so well-stocked! It’s got everything you could need for a variety of… uses.

**I don’t know why, but I felt dirty just listening to her talk like that.**

Rose: [frowns] Anyway, you guys should probably stay away unless you want some aspirins or over the counter stuff. Some of the shit in those containers can be really dangerous if you’re careless. [points aggressively] Oh, and don’t touch the narcotics! Those are mine.

Monika: [blank expression] …Thank you, Rose. [looks to the side] Lazzy, Anu? Do you two have something to report?

Anu: I was tasked with exploring the dining room, though fortunately I didn’t notice anything out of place in it. [smiles tenderly] There’s a kitchen full of all kinds of fresh food, along with a counter where you can pick up fizzy drinks and snacks if you please. There’s also a few big tables and plenty of chairs.

Lazzy: [bites thumb] I went to the canteen. It was…

**He took a deep breath, staying still for what felt like an entire minute.**

Lazzy: Uh… there’s drinks and stuff there.

Rose: [shocked expression] Wh– that’s it!? That’s the second place I wanted to know of the most!

Lazzy: [hangs head, frowning] Sorry, I guess I’m not much of an observer.

Monika: That’s fine, we can take a look at it later. [folds arms] For now, I’d say we did a pretty good job at exploring what we can of this place. I’m glad we could all work together to achieve this.

**Before I knew it, I found myself smiling, and so did almost everyone else. Something about her voice and tone, it made me feel… proud. Hopeful, almost.**

**Which is why it really shouldn’t have surprised me when _he_ arrived to smash that feeling to pieces.**

Monokuma: [places hands on his belly] Aww, look at all you guys getting along! It’s like the final minutes of a teen sports movie over here!

Alex: Gah!

Rose: [shocked expression] Jesus tap-dancing Christ!

Ilva: [grins widely] Yay, Monokuma’s back!

Markus: [clutches chest] Yeah and he almost gave me a fucking heart attack! Can it with the surprise appearances, will you?

Monokuma: [tilts head to the side] Huh? But then how will I get to see those precious terrified faces of yours? If I have to put any actual effort into scaring you then my black hair might turn white from stress.

Rose: [throws hand up] Turn whatever color you want as long as you end up dying on a ditch you bitch-ass bear!

**At least I’m not the only easily scared person in this room, for how much that’s worth.**

Alex: What are you doing here? Didn’t you say the headmaster was gonna come greet us or something?

Anu: [sighs] I was under the same impression, yes. This is a… rather disappointing turn of events.

Raicho: [disinterested look] As long as we’re asking questions, I’d like to know where’s the staff of the facility, along with the teachers. We haven’t run into anyone besides you ever since we woke up here.

Monokuma: Well of course! You think I’m so careless as to leave any dumb janitor named… uh I dunno, Jeff, laying around so he can spoil my plans and tell you all about this greeting ceremony!?

Monokuma: As for our dear director, I assure you he’ll be here veeeery soon. I’m meant to set the stage for his arrival, you see.

Kevin: Well, you’re doing a pretty shit job at it. [points at Monokuma] You’re not cute, you’re not entertaining and you’re certainly not fucking funny. Whoever came up with this little opening ceremony schtick should get fired, but not before I get to show them a piece of my mind.

**…Jeez dude, who pissed in your cereal?**

**Even though I felt like he had a point, Monokuma was at least… slightly interesting, in his own way. If our situation weren’t so weird I might’ve started liking him.**

Ilva: [tilts head] Are you for real? How can you not like this sadistic little bear? [raises palm and stares at it] I mean sure, the squeaky, high pitched voice is kind of overdone, but I’m loving this whole half-good half-bad aesthetic, and he’s got a good design on top of it. You can’t help but admire it.

Monokuma: [ironic blushing] O-ohh… what is this feeling in my chest? I’ve never been praised so whole-heartedly before! I think I might be falling in love…

Ilva: [thoughtful expression] A relationship with an evil, talking bear? As cool as it’d be to have it as an anecdote, I think I’ll pass for now.

Monika: [blank expression] …In any case, you were talking about the headmaster, Monokuma? When should we expect him to arrive?

Monokuma: Hm? Oh I dunno… in like ten seconds, maybe?

**Then, just as he said that, it happened.**

**We heard a strange rumbling all around us, as if the building itself were growling in pain. Way above us, the ceiling began to part in a small circle and a powerful light bathed the octagon we were standing in. Then, a small shadow appeared form within the light, slowly descending as an angelic choir began to play on the speakers sprinkled through the Main Hall.**

Alex: Is that a…

Raicho: [eyes wide] …Rocket ship?

**Well, at least it wasn’t just me.**

**Indeed, what slowly descended toward us looked like a small rocket ship (only slightly taller than a person and maybe twice as wide) with two flame thrusters coming out of the side and a metallic Monokuma head sticking from the top. Its carcass whirred powerfully as it landed in front of us, the light disappearing as the ceiling closed once more.**

**We stood there, utterly stunned, until one of us finally spoke.**

Ilva: …That was cool as shit.

Rose: Yeah, I hate this fucking bear but even I gotta admit, that was sweet.

Oliver: [starry eyed] Ohh, can I take a ride inside!? Can I, can I!?

Reena: [nervous expression] Don’t be a fool! This is just like that time I had to rescue you from inside that Mazoku’s belly.

Alex: …what?

Anu: [pokes cheek with finger] All of that aside, I’m guessing this is the vessel in which our dear headmaster is residing, waiting for his chance to reveal himself?

Monokuma: Indeed it is, my dear student! Everyone, please shut your mouth holes and pay some damn respect! [places hands on his belly] Our dear, beloved, incredible headmaster is about to enter the stage!

**His horrible, high-pitched laughter echoed throughout the hall, and as if responding to it the dual doors of the rocket began to slowly open. From within it, clouds and wisps of white smoke licked at the edges, obscuring our view of what was inside. All I could see was a dark, still figure which I recognized as human.**

**I felt my throat drying up, and my hands start to shake. This… this was it. In a few seconds our real headmaster would come out and finally it would be revealed that all this was just a bad joke. Finally, this gnawing anxiety eating at the back of my mind would disappear.**

**Or… at least that’s what I wished. That was… my hope.**

**The smoke cleared, and the figure fell forward. Time slowed down to a crawl as a man’s body stumbled out of the cockpit. For a second, I thought he’d regain his balance and stand up, but that hope was bashed to pieces once his body met the ground. Hey lay there with his arms spread to the side, face deathly pale and empty eyes staring at nothing.**

Alex: Wh–wha…?

Monika: O-oh my god…

**Ha…ha… of course… I was dreaming. That was the only explanation, the only way in which this all made sense.**

**I… I had to be. Please… someone just please tell me that I am. Someone… please say something!**

**A scream of terror rang behind me. I didn’t know whose it was, but it forced me to come back to reality and face the truth I was staring down at. A truth which I knew would break me, but also one I could not hide from no matter how much I wished to.**

**Ulrich McKenna, the prestigious headmaster of Marble Hills Academy and one of the greatest geniuses the world had ever known… now lay dead before us.**

Monokuma: Oh my… now isn’t this an interesting turn of events!

Markus: [terrified expression] AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Anu: [clutching chest] M-my word!

Reena: W-WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS!?

Oliver: [face turns pale] Wh–wha…?

Rick: [smiles nervously] Ha…haha… w-what?

Ilva: [blank expression] …

**My mind felt completely empty. I couldn’t think, couldn’t react, couldn’t even open my mouth to speak. My heart had frozen solid inside my chest, pulling down every fiber of my being.**

**Through a haze, barely conscious of what I was looking at, I saw Rose sprint forward with a look of desperation on her face.**

Rose: M-move! Move the fuck away!

**Pushing everyone around her, she made her way to the body and knelt in front of it. She pressed two fingers against the man’s neck, and frowned.**

Rose: …N-nothing. [slumped shoulders] His body’s still… warm. He was killed recently.

**Her voice had lost all the confidence and irreverence it had previously held. She stared at the corpse with wide, terrified eyes, her mouth agape. As soon as she said that however, more  people started speaking:**

Kevin: Holy shit…

Noah: [arms shaking] C-come on man, this ain’t funny…

Raicho: [eyes wide and distant] T-this can’t be happening… why did I…

Darius: [face pearly with sweat] This is a joke, right? Another prank, it has to be.

Lazzy: Am I… dreaming?

Yoichi: [eyes welled up with tears] P-p-please… I don’t want to…

**A cacophony of mutterings and screams rang all around me. However… even then, I felt like there was a small spark of hope. Like Darius had said, maybe this was too just a prank.**

**But then… _she_ spoke. And as she did so, our hope finally evaporated.**

Monika: No… no, no no! [points forward, terrified expression] Monokuma, what the hell is going on!? What did you do!? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?

**The image was enough to break anyone’s spirits. Even though we’d only known her for a couple of hours, to see someone as calm and collected as Monika break down like that…**

**It was like the floodgates flew open. Panic spread throughout the hall like wildfire, and soon after a deep, unshakeable despair wormed its way into our hearts.**

Alex: Why…?

Oliver: [grabs his head] W-why is he dead…? What happened?

Reena: T-this is some kind of scheme! Monokuma, explain yourself!

Monokuma: Upupu… am I finally allowed to speak? Oh, how wonderful!

**All voices trailed off, and a heavy silence followed. This time, there was just as much curiosity as there was terror while we waited for Monokuma to speak.**

Monokuma: [tilts head to the side] Oh me oh my, this is such a tragedy! To think a man as accomplished as Ulrich McKenna would meet his end in such an undignifying, despair-inducing way! [looks down, depressed] Well, whatever. Out with the old, in with the new as they say!

Rose: W-what are you talking about?

Monokuma: Come on, I know you bastards have better memory than that! Remember what I said last time I mentioned the headmaster? Rack your little brains and you might just figure it out!

**On cue, perhaps wanting any excuse not to process what was happening around me, my mind began to work. I remembered… I heard Monokuma’s words clearly once more…**

 

[[flashback]]

_Monokuma: It is what it is! I’m sure those of you with at least a modicum of common sense are aware that Marble Hills’ headmaster is Ulrich McKenna. The man, the myth, the legend! [turns to show primarily black side] Rumors say his genius is only rivaled by his craziness! This incredibly talented man wants nothing more than for you bastards to live together peacefully and develop your talents, so that one day you’ll become the world’s hope!_

_Monokuma: [mutters under breath] Of course, that differs slightly from what I want, but it’s not like I can do anything as long as he’s around. [places paw under chin] In any case! What you bastards are experiencing now is your own, very special entrance exam! That is… it would be, if the actual headmaster bothered to arrive on time._

[[end flashback]]

 

Alex: You said… you said that as long as he was around…

Monika: [face deathly pale] As long as… what are you talking about?

Diana: I remember too. Monokuma said his goals differed from those of the headmaster, but that as long as the man was around he couldn’t do anything about it. [uses finger to play with her hair] I’m guessing that’s what he means.

Monokuma: Yep, that’s exactly right! Which is why I decided to just go and retire the old man myself!

Richard: You did this? How…?

Monokuma: Oh come on, I’m sure there’s plenty better things to worry about! However… in the interest of moving things along let’s say that, yes, I was the one who killed our dear, previous headmaster! [turns to show primarily black side] As for why… let’s just say I have my own plan for y’all bunch of bastards! And oh what a lovely, lovely plan it is!

Raicho: [mouth agape] I–I knew it, we really were kidnapped…

Yoichi: [covers face with his scarf] No, that can’t be true! This can’t… oh god…

Anu: Friend, please calm down. You look like you’re about to pass out.

Rose: Yeah no shit grey lady! Why do you think that is!?

Anu: [shocked expression] …

Monokuma: Ah, such lovely fighting. I can only imagine the despair you’re feeling right now… [laughs maniacally] Which is why revealing my true motive will surely make it all worse! All right then, listen carefully!

Monokuma: [turns to show primarily black side] Each and every single one of you, oh so prestigious students, have been chosen to participate in the first ever Killing Game!

Alex: A… killing game?

Markus: [points at Monokuma, furious expression] Shut up! Just what the hell are you talking about!?

Monokuma: Oh don’t worry, it’s veeery simple! Say, have any of you found any way to escape this building? A window, an open door perhaps?

**None of us answered, because… we knew. There was no such thing, and thinking back on it I couldn’t believe no one made a bigger deal out of it.**

Monokuma: [places paw under chin] That’s what I thought. [looks up, smiling] Well, don’t despair just yet! Let me assure you that this facility has enough food, water and air to last all sixteen of you for an entire lifetime. I certainly hope you’ve acquainted yourselves with this floor, because it’s the only thing you’ll see until the day you die!

Rose: [throws arm up] F-fuck that! Like hell I’m gonna stay in this dump forever!

Monika: [lower lip shaking] Yes… yes, she’s right! Someone’s bound to come save us!

Markus: Fuck you, bear! We’ll find a way out!

Monokuma: You’re free to search for one, but trust me in that you will find no such thing. And no one will ever come to rescue you either!

Yoichi: [closes eyes tightly] D-don’t say that…

Rick: No one? R-really?

Monokuma: What’s wrong? Are you guys thinking back to your family and friends? Perhaps someone special? Starting to miss them already? [turns to show primarily black side] Well then, I’ve got good news for you! There is one way to leave this academy and return to the outside world!

Noah: [grabs hat tightly] Are you chopping my garlic? There’s really a way out?

Rose: What, what is it!?

Ilva: …Isn’t it obvious?

**We all jumped at the sound of her voice. She hadn’t said a single word since we’d laid eyes on the corpse, and as we turned to look at her we found her staring straight at Monokuma, her expression unreadable.**

Ilva: [looks at her own palm, sighing] Jeez, you guys sure are slow. Monokuma said something about a… killing game, didn’t he? [smiles smugly] Now, what do you think is the condition to leave? Put two and two together.

**The realization dawned on all of us at the same time. A terrible, noxious cold spread throughout the group, so powerful I felt unable to breathe for a few seconds.**

**She couldn’t mean…? No, it couldn’t be…**

Raicho: [darkened expression] In order to leave, you must kill someone. Is that it?

Monokuma: Yep, yep! That’s the ticket!

Lazzy: [nibbling on his sleeve] How… detestable.

Yoichi: T-then if we want to leave… we have to…?

Markus: [raises fist] S-shut up, don’t say it! Like hell we’re gonna kill each other! It’s all bullshit! Every little thing this bear said, all bullshit!

Monokuma: [tilts head to the side] Oh I wouldn’t say that. Why don’t you take a look at your Kumapads to check?

Alex: Our… Kumapads?

**As I whispered that, the screen in every single one of our student handbooks came to life. I grabbed it and stared down at it; a line of text had appeared:**

**_School regulations now available._ **

**With shaking fingers I pressed the screen, and was greeted with a bullet list of rules titled ‘School Regulations for the College Killing Semester’. It read as such:**

**_#Rule 1: Students will reside within Marble Hills Academy for the remainder of their foreseeable future._ **

**_#Rule 2: With minimal restrictions, students are allowed to explore the academy at their own discretion._ **

**_#Rule 3: “Nighttime” is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas will be restricted during this time, so please exercise caution._ **

**_#Rule 4: Any kind of violence against either headmaster Monokuma or the academy itself is strictly prohibited. Those who violate this rule (along with any previous rule) shall be punished._ **

**_#Rule 5: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes “blackened” will gain the right to graduate and escape into the real world, unless they are discovered._ **

**_#Rule 6: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder._ **

**_#Rule 7: Additional rules may be added in the future._ **

**I read the rules at least three times before my mind was forced to process what the words meant. Somehow, having it all written down had a finality to it. So… it was true.**

**This really was happening.**

Markus: [sweating] W-what the hell, man?

Rick: [grabs his own arm] This isn’t funny…

Monokuma: Ah, I can already taste the despair around me. What a wonderful feeling… [places hands on his belly] Well, I guess that’s it! I’ll leave you guys to think about your situations and, hopefully, come up with the most gruesome and entertaining of murders! Now, if you’ll excuse me…

Reena: THAT’S ENOUGH!

**Her voice was like the roar of thunder. It sent a powerful shiver down my spine, forcing me back to reality with a jolt. The silence that followed was only broken by the sound of Reena’s steps as she walked toward Monokuma, chin high and fingers curled into fists.**

Monokuma: [tilts head to the side] Oh? Now what is this?

Reena: I’ve had enough of your blabbering, demon. [points at Monokuma] If what you wanted was to take a shot at me, then I would’ve gladly accepted! But to drag innocent people, my friends and classmates into this… no, there’s no way I can forgive something like that!

Monokuma: Upupu, not a fan of my style are you? Then what are you going to do about it, huh?

**A terrible smile stretched across Reena’s face. Not taking her eyes off Monokuma, she took a hand to her back and gripped the handle of her sword.**

Reena: [smiles to herself] Demons like you always think you can toy with people’s lives and get away with it. You relish in taking advantage of the weak, fully believing that no one will ever stand up to oppose you. [frowns, eyes flashing] And you forget… that people like me exist. You ask what I intend to do? Maybe you’ll find the answer at the sharp end of my blade!

**The sound as she unsheathed the sword was like a gust of wind, almost as if the weapon itself were whispering its name. Light bounced off the blade as she placed it in front of her, the green in her eyes reflected in the shining metal.**

Reena: I shall cut your very essence into oblivion, you fiend!

Oliver: [shocked expression] H-hey, wait! You don’t have to…!

Monika: [throws hand forward] Reena, please control yourself! You don’t know what that thing’s capable of!

Ilva: Oh man, this is so cool…

Alex: S-stop! Don’t you remember what the rules said about attacking Monokuma?

Reena: [grins widely] Ha! You think a false creed will reign in my anger once I unleash my full power upon this demon!? Once I’m done with him, there won’t be anyone left to enforce these rules you speak of! [throws hand back] Now stay back, or you’ll be torn to pieces as well!

Oliver: [stunned silence] …

Monokuma: Oh my… I wasn’t expecting something like this…                           

**Nothing we said managed to stop Reena in the end. As resolute as I’d ever seen someone, she gripped her sword tightly with both hands and raised it in front of her chest, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh.**

**I felt the atmosphere change, as if the air itself had grown denser. Unconsciously, I took a step back, and the rest soon followed.**

Reena: [chanting to herself] _Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds, I call upon you! Grant me all the power that you possess!_

Oliver: You can’t! Reena, please…!

Monokuma: [sweating] Hmm?

Reena: _Sword of the cold, dark void; free yourself from the heaven’s bonds. Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk this path of destruction together!_

**She threw her arms up, as if wanting to thrust the sword into the sky itself. Her eyes flew open, a terrible storm raging behind them.**

Reena: _Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!_

**Her scream rang like an explosion, and the next moment Reena was gone. She moved like lightning, her body a blur as she threw herself at Monokuma. I could only follow the trajectory of her sword due to the sliver of light reflecting off it, curving towards its victim like a half moon.**

**For an instant, I thought it wouldn’t work. The sword was clearly a fake and there was no way Reena was serious about all the stuff she was saying. It would bounce off Monokuma, embarrassing the poor girl in the process.**

**Or… that’s what I hoped would happen. I stared with wide eyes as the blade cut through Monokuma like butter, fully separating his top and bottom half. The two pieces –and the entire world, it felt like– stood still for a moment, and then fell to the ground with a heavy _thunk_.**

Monika: [shocked expression] …

Alex: …

Raicho: [eyes wide] …Holy shit.

Ilva: [whispering] This is the best day of my life.

**Smiling smugly to herself, Reena shook the sword slightly as if to clean it from the nonexistent blood of her strike, then looked down at Monokuma’s remains.**

Reena: Heh… forcing me to give it my all so early, you really were a worthy opponent. But now it’s over. [frowns and points down] Go back to whence you came, demon, and this time stay there!

Markus: What the hell is going on…?

Rose: [throws hands up, smiling] YEAH! YOU KICKED HIS ASS GOOD!

Anu: [clutching chest] S-such incredible prowess…

**We were all too stunned to properly react. Still, as soon as we saw her smile, the dread and cold inside us all but evaporated. She… she’d done it, she really killed Monokuma!**

**Then… we were free? This nightmare… would it really end so easily?**

Reena: Now that I’ve disposed of him, I believe we have other matters to worry about.

Monika: [gulps] Y-yes… you’re right. Assuming Monokuma is dead, we need to find a way out.

Rick: Couldn’t we try to break the door or something?

Rose: [smiles smugly] Leave that to me. With all the stuff in the pharmacy I’m sure I could whip out a decent chemical bomb and…

Monokuma: Yes? And what’cha gonna do after that?

Rose: GHYAH!!                          

**…Of course it wouldn’t.**

**We all turned around as fast as we could, finding yet another Monokuma standing next to the corpse of the previous one.**

Reena: It… it can’t be!

Monokuma: [unsheathes claws, red eye glowing] You got a lot of nerve tryin’a turn your dear headmaster into a bear kebab! [looks down, depressed] I mean I know redheads are impulsive but gimme a break! What would’ve happened if I didn’t have all those spare Monokumas lying around? Huh!?

Alex: Spare? Then… no matter how many times we kill you…

Diana: [face pales] You won’t die?

Raicho: [closes eyes, gulping] I figured it had to be something like that.

Monokuma: Admittedly I don’t have as many as I would like, but it’s an effective way to ensure you bastards are well monitored.

Markus: Come on man, that’s… it doesn’t even make sense.

Monokuma: [throws both paws forward] I’m a talking teddy bear, champ! I don’t gotta make sense! [tilts head to the side] Speaking of which… this is my first day on the job so I’m not as used to this as I should but… I’m pretty sure one of you just broke a rule, and we all know what _that_ means!

Reena: [eyes wide in terror] GH!

Oliver: [takes a step forward] W-wait! You can’t…!

Monokuma: [clutches chest, sweating] Oh godly Spears of Gungnir, come forth and avenge me!

**It happened too fast to do anything. Suddenly, the floor tiles in front of Reena slid open, and about a dozen metal spikes shot up toward her. A scream got caught up in my throat as I saw them approach her like bullets.**

**However, Reena was not done surprising us. Her body moved as if it were made of liquid, and she danced between the flurry of spears with precision and elegance. As she dodged, her sword cut through every single one of them. The detached metal rods hung in the air for a moment, then fell all around her.**

**Another satisfied smile formed on Reena’s lips. Then, just as she took a breath and relaxed her stance, it happened.**

**Another floor tile opened up behind her.**

Alex: H-hey, watch out!

**The scream alerted her to the presence of another spear, but she was too slow to react. I felt my breath leave my lungs as the sound of piercing metal against flesh resounded all around us. The pole went straight through her right arm, exiting just above the elbow.**

**Reena’s eyes went wide, her face a terrible mask of pain. Her fingers let go of the sword, which fell to the ground with a metallic clang, and soon she followed suit. Her knees hit the ground with a deaf thump.**

Oliver: [horrified expression] REENA!

Anu: Oh my goodness!

Reena: [eyes closed in pain] A-ah…

**Oliver was the first to move, and we followed soon after. All fifteen of us rushed toward Reena, the pitter-patter of our steps against the ceramic floor echoing throughout the hall.**

**The spear had detached, its thin metal rod split by the middle at both sides of Reena’s arm. The tip and the parts close to her arm were stained with blood. It ran down the length of the weapon, slowly dripping to the floor.**

Oliver: R-Reena! H-hey, talk to me!

Rick: [crooked smile] Ha… ha… holy shit, man. It went all the way through her arm.

Yoichi: [tears running down his cheeks] Ah–I… why is this happening!?

Monika: [alarmed expression] Reena, are you okay! H-here, I’ll help you!

**Between her and Oliver they were able to help her to her feet, since she didn’t look capable of standing on her own. Her face had turned deathly pale, and her eyes looked faded and distant.**

Reena: [teeth clenched] I’m… fine. I can still…

Markus: Like hell you’re gonna keep moving! You have a freakin’ spear through your arm!

Oliver: P-please stay still!

Monokuma: Oh my… now this is an interesting turn of events.

**Before I realized what I was doing, I threw myself forward, shielding Reena from Monokuma by spreading my arms to the side.**

Alex: We’re not gonna let you hurt her again, you piece of shit!

Monokuma: [tilts head to the side] Hm? Hurt her again? I mean, I guess I could but… [looks down, depressed] To be honest, I really expected her to die from that. Repeating the punishment now after it’s failed so miserably… that’d be pretty lame, don’t you think?

Oliver: [eyes wide] T-then you’re not gonna…?

Monokuma: Kill her? Nah, I already filled up on murder for the day. Let’s say the wound on her arm is punishment enough and leave it at that. [whispers to himself] I probably should’ve designed it so that the spears come out all around the target instead of just in front.

Monokuma: Anyway, that should be incentive enough for you bastards to behave, right?

Reena: You… y-you damned devil!

Alex: Why are you doing this to us!? What the hell did we do!?

Monokuma: [places hands on his belly] Ah, I think I’ve answered enough questions for the day. My throat’s starting to hurt. [tilts head to the side] So I think I’ll go get my beauty sleep! See you guys tomorrow!

**The floorboards beneath Monokuma opened, and before we could step forward to stop him, he disappeared again.**

Darius: [crosses arms] Well, that was pointless.

Markus: Shit, not again!

Monika: Everyone! Please, I need you to help here!

**Help was putting it lightly. Reena’s face was now as pale as a sheet of paper, her cheeks tinted with a sickly green. She looked ready to collapse any second.**

Rose: Fuck me, she might be entering shock from the pain! [points agressively] Alright dumbasses, I need you to listen to me now!

Alex: H-huh?

Monika: [lips pursed] What is it, Rose?

Rose: [folds arms, concerned expression] I need someone to take her to the pharmacy; there’s some equipment there I can use to treat her wound! But –and listen fucking well here– do NOT pull the spear out yet! She’ll bleed out if you do!

Monika: Y-yes, of course! Markus, Raicho, would you help me out please?

Oliver: [fearful expression] I’ll go too!

Monika: Fine, it’ll be the six of us then. The rest of you; please go to the dining room and wait for us there!

**T-the dining room? All of us?**

**Why… why did we have to… why couldn’t we just go? Why did all of this have to continue?**

Monika: [raises finger] This is an extremely stressful situation, but we need to stay together and make sure no one does something reckless!

**This was all so crazy, this couldn’t be happening! Why me? Why did I have to see someone get hurt like this!?**

**A hand went to my chest, and I could feel my heart beating faster with every second that passed.**

Anu: [nods solemnly] Understood, I shall lead everyone in your absence. Please, take good care of Reena.

Rose: All right, let’s go! We need to hurry!

**T-the air I was inhaling wasn’t enough anymore. Why was my body shaking? Why… why were the lights so strong all of a sudden?**

**I was barely aware of Monika and the rest taking Reena to the pharmacy.**

Rick: This is… so messed up!

Ilva: …

Anu: Everyone, please follow me to the diner room. [raises a hand, palm up] Alex, are you coming?

**Did someone speak to me? Why didn’t their words sound coherent then? I couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying, couldn’t hear anything besides the frenzied beating of my heart.**

**W-why was I starting to feel lightheaded?**

Anu: …Alex? Are you okay?

**O-oh no, oh fuck… I couldn’t… they were all waiting for me, I couldn’t do this to them!**

**However, my body didn’t seem to care for what I wanted. My legs felt weak, and after a few seconds they finally buckled under the weight of my entire body.**

Markus: Shit!

Anu: A-Alex!

**I felt myself falling, but I never made it to the ground. Everything around me disappeared, and my vision went black.**

**In the back of my mind, I knew what was happening. But… I’d be lying if I said part of me didn’t welcome it. A chance to hide, a chance to escape from the reality unfolding itself in front of us.**

**A chance… to hope. Hope that all this would disappear as well, once I woke up. Hope that this was, after all, just a terrible nightmare.**

**It was unfortunate, then, that hope had no place in this academy.**

* * *

 

_**Prologue: A Blooming College Life** _

_**End** _

_**Students remaining: 16** _

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the art goes to the creator of the "Mega Anime Character Creator", PrinceOfRedRoses.


End file.
